


100 Ways To Say I Love You

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, I'm tagging it like that because Artemis is with Wally in a few of these, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snaibsel, Spitfire - Freeform, background spitfire, zatannamis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 24,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing through a list of 100 prompts that are ways to say "I love you", these will all be Artemis/Zatanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> AN: I do not own anything. The prompt for this chapter is:“ Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

She’s sure Artemis is dead tired from the mission but Artemis still drives for a few hours, honestly they could both use the sleep but costumes don’t exactly have places for cash and if they can just drive and drive they can make it back to the city and go their separate ways. Or maybe not, it might end up being them crashing at one of their houses, probably the house that’s closer. 

The rest of the team is fine, but they still had to find their way back on their own. Plus they’re both sure Robin will want to return this nice, sleek black car to whoever he took it from before he “gave” it to them. It’s just a handful of hours but they seem to stretch out, endless and impossibly long like the roads that are all beginning to look the same to them, in the equally endless dark.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“I’ve got it.” Artemis tells her as she tries to hide a yawn.

“I’m the one who’s been drinking coffee for the last hour, I’m not about to fall asleep. I should drive.” Zatanna reminds her and Artemis rolls her eyes, but still pulls over to the side of the road. 

“Wake me up when we’re there.” Artemis requests and Zatanna nods.

“Will do.” She confirms unnecessarily, Artemis trusts her for a reason, she already knows Zatanna would do it without asking but she asked anyway. Artemis stops trying to fight her sliding eyelids and relaxing body and as her breathing evens out Zatanna changes the music and looks over at the passenger seat.

“Sweet dreams.” She murmurs aloud.


	2. Reminded Me Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is: The Dog Days Are Over. The prompt for this chapter is "It reminded me of you."

“Hey, Artemis?” Zatanna knows they’re all tired, the team is starting to go their separate ways, back home to different homes and cities off to take care of their bruises and maybe eat but she’s been trying to get Artemis alone for a few days for this. The blonde’s head turns and she ignores the butterflies that ensue.

“I have something for you.” Zatanna says and Artemis despite probably feeling like shit walks over to her.

“What is it?” Artemis wonders and Zatanna pulls the small box out of one of her pockets, and hands it to her.

“It’s nothing fancy, but I-it reminded me of you.” Zatanna suddenly feels nervous, Artemis stares for a few seconds before she unwraps it.

“It’s cute.”  Artemis says, seeing the silvery chain, and the arrow pendant. If she wears it under her shirt it won’t stab her, the arrow points to the ground, kind of like her costume. _You’re cute_ , Zatanna wants to say but she bites her tongue.

“If you don’t like it I can-” Zatanna begins and Artemis shakes her head and slips the necklace over her costume.

“I love it. I’ll wear it forever. Thank you.” Artemis smiles and it was all worth it for that grin, Artemis doesn’t smile enough. Actually she’s sure none of them smile enough, she might talk to Mg’ann about fixing that.

“Um, have a good night.” Zatanna can’t think of what else to say in the quiet stillness of the almost empty building.

“You too.” Artemis says warmly and Zatanna wonders if Artemis has magic too, there are butterflies in her stomach again, and only Artemis has been able to do that to her. But it’s something to think about another day, she needs to go home and clean up and eat something and go to bed, despite her giddiness.


	3. My Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "No, no it’s my treat.”

“I could pay for-” Artemis begins and Zatanna shakes her head.

“No, no it’s my treat. You’re in my city after all.” Vegas is far away from home for Artemis and it was her idea after all.

“Okay. But next time when I show you Gotham, it’s my treat.” Artemis counters and Zatanna laughs. 

“Deal.”  Zatanna says and the cashier looks at them.

“You two be careful out there.” He says and Artemis tries to hide her snort, if this guy only knew.

“We will be.” Zatanna smiles politely and grabs the plastic bag. They walk outside and Zatanna bursts out laughing and Artemis joins her.


	4. Fix It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Come here. Let me fix it.”

“What are you doing?” Robin asks and she shakes her head, her knees bumping against rocks and dirt.  
“My necklace.” It’s all the information she’ll give and she keeps moving her fingers through the wet dirt and all she finds is rocks.  
“What’s going on?” Artemis hears Mg’ann say but she sounds far away, Artemis has to find the necklace.  
“Artemis lost her necklace.” Robin says and she closes her eyes. His voice sounds so familiar but she can’t let herself think about it right now.  
“Here.” There’s a flash of green and Artemis sees it hovering in front of her face. Artemis smiles for a moment and then it falls as she holds the necklace.  
“It’s broken.”  
“Here. Let me fix it.” She has no idea when Zatanna appeared but she hands the necklace to her and she whispers something and hands it back to her.  
“Thank you.” Artemis says, she’s never been one for jewelry and it’s been around her neck for months, she kind of panicked but she’s not going to let herself think about the reasons for it. The necklace was a familiar weight and there’s not a lot that’s been familiar lately other than the team.  
“Yeah. No problem. I made it stronger. It won’t break ever again. I should have thought about that before I gave it to you.” Zatanna admits and a sense of calm returns when the necklace is around her neck and mostly hidden by her costume. She looks at Robin and he stares at her for a moment, she wears the necklace in plain sight when she’s at school but he wouldn’t be looking at her like that if he didn’t-oh.  
He’s Dick Grayson and he knows who she is now. Maybe it’s time to open herself up to the team a little more. Other than her mom and sister, the team is all she has and it’s kind of like a family now she thinks, as Mg’ann offers her a hand up.  
“Let’s go back to the cave” Robin says and Artemis nods.  
“Yeah. I’m sure Conner, Kaldur and Wally are a little worried.” Mg’ann says and Artemis smiles at Zatanna as Mg’ann moves the bioship.


	5. Walk You Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I'll walk you home."

It’s been a long day, and they’re not that far away from Zatanna’s house.  
“I’ll walk you home.” Artemis says quietly, just for the two of them to hear.  
“I don’t need help. I know the way home.” Zatanna snaps at her and Artemis looks at her with those soft eyes.

  
“We don’t have to talk about it, Zatanna. I just want to make sure you get home safely.” Artemis says and she doesn’t look at her, doesn’t look at any of them, all of the eyes staring at her-it’s too much. If she could turn invisible she would but she can barely think or breathe with the weight in her chest. She did this, she single handedly destroyed her life and her father’s. She destroyed them both over some dumb mission, she’d rather live without her father and know he’s fine rather than like this- she tries to inhale and it almost hurts, Artemis reaches out for her, arm extending out to her. Zatanna could avoid it, but she can’t do anything other than overthink but she’s not going to admit that to anyone.

  
“Please.” Artemis says the word quietly, her fingers slowly and carefully wrap around her wrist, it’s a grasp Zatanna could easily break.  
“Fine. Only you.” Zatanna whispers as Artemis draws closer, she’s only a foot away. The blonde nods, her head turning from her to look at the rest of the team. Zatanna can’t see it but the blonde’s eyes are hard, daring someone to comment.  
“Let’s go then.” Artemis says. It’s not that she doesn’t trust Zatanna to get herself home but she doesn’t have a secret identity, not like most of them do. Zatanna could be seen as a target, and the League will probably have a way they’ll cover up her father’s absence, but for now she’s just going to let Artemis walk her home.


	6. Good Day At Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the chapters with the necklace are intentionally connected, I picture this chapter being somewhere in the missing five year gap between season one and two that I'm forever annoyed about. Also these two totally had to keep in touch.  
> The prompt for this chapter is "Have a good day at work."

“Hey-have a good day at work.” Artemis says into her phone.

“Thanks. I’d say I’d save you a few bad guys but-” Zatanna trails off.

“Yeah.” She’s retired, a retired teenager, it sounds like an oxymoron. She doesn’t put on the costume and shoot anymore, she misses it.

“If you’re up for it some night-maybe we could work out together? I think I’m starting to get out of shape. Wally’s mom keeps making cookies because it’s Christmas season and I need to burn a few off.” Artemis says and she knows, she knows what Zatanna is thinking.

“How is Wally?” Zatanna asks and Artemis paces around her room.

“He’s good. We’re uh- we’re good.” She doesn’t want to say that she misses it, that she misses being a superhero and that something’s going on and she feels like she might get pulled into it again.

It might pull her away from Wally-he wants normal life in the suburbs and she’s not sure she’s going to be that girl for him. She can’t say that her mind’s been wandering to Kaldur and Robin, and how M’gann baked cookies all the time. Artemis can’t admit she misses seeing Conner and she misses Zatanna.

“That’s good.” Zatanna says carefully.

“Yeah-yeah you should go. Tell them-tell the team I say hi if you see them?” Artemis says but it sounds more like a question.

“Yeah. Of course I will. Bye Artemis.”

“Bye Zatanna.”


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is :"I dreamt about you last night.”

“I had the weirdest dream last night.” Zatanna says as she slides into the booth of the hole in the wall diner. Artemis moves the menu so Zatanna can see her face.

“What was it about? Also I ordered breakfast for both of us, you always order those blueberry crepes.” Artemis says and Zatanna grins for a moment.

“I had a dream that we were in this town my dad and I were in for a while. You died but it wasn’t real. You were alive but no one believed me. I can’t remember much else.” Zatanna admits, looking up at Artemis, she already knows the menu. Guilt twists in her stomach, in a few weeks she’ll be “dead” and with Kaldur deep in the ocean, deep undercover. If she does this now then it means consequences for the future. She can’t tell Zatanna. 

“I promise you, nothing will kill me. Except maybe too many pancakes.” Artemis is intense as she looks at her, and there’s something wrong, Artemis is too intense right now. Out of the corner of her eye she sees their usual waitress set down plates in front of them.

“Here’s the syrup. Anything else I can get you two?” She asks and the two shake their heads at the same time.

“No, thank you.” Zatanna says quickly, wanting to get back to the odd intensity of a moment before.

“You okay, Ar?” She asks and Artemis nods.

“I’m fine. I promise.” Artemis says before she cuts into her omlet.

“I don’t think I could stand it if something happened to you Ar. I love you so much, you’re my best friend.” Zatanna says and Artemis reminds herself that she’s not free to love Zatanna, she’s technically with Wally but they’ve been on the outs lately and she’s going to fake her death soon and- she takes a large bite of an English muffin so none of her secrets spill out.

Gods, she wants to tell her. She wants to come clean so badly. But it’s only two more weekly breakfasts until it’s time to disappear and leave a few mourning people on land, she’s going to miss plants and the sun. She’s also going to miss Zatanna. There are a million things she  _ could _ say, a dozen things she _ should _ say and she only has four that come out.

“I love you too.” 


	8. Take My Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Take my seat.”

“Take my seat. I’ll grab a chair.” Artemis says, as the team crowds into the long booth of the fast food joint. Artemis is fine with sitting at the end with a chair, and Zatanna nods as she crams into the booth.

This is her family, Artemis thinks as she looks at them all clutching burgers or fries, they just gone done with a huge mission and they’re all starving, she can’t blame them.

“I can’t believe they have veggie burgers here!” Garfield says and M’gann smiles at her brother.

“I told you that you’d like this place.” M’gann says and Artemis takes a bite out of her burger. Zatanna grins at her and she smiles back, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

“You’re gonna blow our cover if you eat that fast.” Kaldur warns Wally, they’re all in their normal clothes, and Robin almost snorts into his soda.

“He always eats like that. It’s kind of impressive and disgusting at the same time.” Robin says and they all laugh among themselves. For a moment, Artemis can close her eyes and listen to the pop song playing that sounds vaguely familiar because it’s probably off the top forty and pretend that she’s a regular teenager just out with her friends on a Friday night. It’s really, really nice.

“Who’s up for frozen custard?” Wally asks and M’gann laughs when Garfield sticks up his hand.

“Who else? I’m going up.” Wally says and he takes orders.

“Do you want to split one?” Zatanna asks and Artemis grins.

“Absolutely.” She confirms and tells Wally she and Zatanna will split a chocolate one.

“Be back in a-” Wally trails off.

“Flash.” They all continue his sentence and he laughs.


	9. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “ I'm sorry for your loss.”  
> Artemis might seem ooc, but I based her grief off my experiences with it. I left the ending open because I didn't want this chapter to have a happy ending, it was never about that.

The first thing she eventually notices is the coldness seeping into her knees. The others look at her, none of them dare touch her.  She’s crumpling, the world _ was _ ending but hers _has_ ended.

“No.” She shakily sobs.  _ No. Wally just can’t be dead. They made pancakes this morning. It was fine it was all fine and now everything is wrong. _

* * *

 

Artemis isn't sure how much time has passed, but someone, maybe Conner picks her up. She’s placed in the bioship, she can’t stay there but she wants to. Wally is gone. Wally is never coming back. Wally isn’t going to kiss her before they leave their apartment ever again. Oh god, their apartment. Grief swallows her whole, and she barely recognizes when they get back to the cave. The League is there, there are words, Artemis forgets how to move for a moment.

“We won at a great price.” Barry begins and a sob that she’s kept inside escapes at his words. She gets out of the bioship and someone hugs her so tightly she feels like she can’t slip out of it.

“Oh god, Ar.” A familiar voice whispers and the tears race down her cheeks like it’s a competition and Zatanna just holds her as the sounds escape her throat. She’s not loud but she’s not quiet, they weren’t supposed to come back to the superhero game and they’re going to have to tell the Wests.

“Barry and Bart. I need to find them.” Artemis whispers as she thinks about it.

“We’ll find them. I’m so sorry for your loss.” Zatanna isn’t dry eyed, there are few people without teary eyes.

“We have to tell the Wests.” Artemis whispers as Zatanna lets go of her but keeps her arm around the blonde’s waist. The pressure keeps her standing and Zatanna guides her to the speedsters.

“I want to go with you when you tell-” Artemis trails off, voice quiet.

“Of course. You’re part of our family.” Barry says and Artemis feels like her throat is closing shut. Artemis doesn’t hear Zatanna quietly whisper to Bart that she wants him to text her when Artemis needs to go home. He nods and then Zatanna closes her eyes, and then Artemis and the speedsters are gone.

“Wally.” Dick whispers so quietly only she and Conner can hear it and her heart fragments a little. The cave is brightly lit but the mood is dark. There is no enemy to fight to avenge him, there is no magic or gadget to save his life. Wally was there and then he just wasn't, he ran to save the world and died for it.

* * *

 

When Mary West opens the door and sees her face, she knows in her bones that her son will never be home again. Artemis sobs and she catches the girl, one she thinks of as a daughter.

“Wally.” Artemis sobs into her neck and she steels herself to look at Barry and Bart.

“He died saving the world.” Barry says mournfully, quietly.

“And he’ll be replaced and no one else will remember will they? When Jason died, someone else wore the costume and the world never found out.” Rudy says, anger tight in his voice, taking the scene in. Barry doesn’t have a good answer for that, it turns out.

* * *

 

Dick and his siblings leave, off to mourn privately no doubt. Kaldur comes with them, but Conner hangs back. The team was originally just Wally, Kaldur and Dick and they’d grown up together. 

Lagoon boy disappears from her view, Jaime is leaving but Zatanna doesn’t ask. Karen and Mal left together, Raquel is probably with Icon and Cassie left with Wonder Woman. Zatanna looks at M’gann and Garfield crying on one of the couches.

Conner looks at them, and walks away. Zatanna knows he must want to help them, Conner loves M’gann and Garfield. It’s not his place and it’s not the time though.

Wally is never going to touch her shoulder and ask her if she wants to go somewhere, pull her back to Earth. Wally is never going to ignore her answer and take her somewhere and eat with her. The team is her family now, the older superheroes have always been allies and friends on some level, but being on the team was like going from being an only child to having fifteen siblings. She’s never seen Artemis as a sister, the thought is uncomfortable but she can’t name the reason. She can’t think about that right now, it’s wrong.

Wally was so good to her after she lost her father, they all were, but Wally never pushed at talking. He just reminded her to eat, it was the little things. She’s never going to see him again. None of them are going to see him and Zatanna loses herself in her thoughts with ease.

* * *

 

Her phone vibrates and it takes her a few seconds to answer it.

“Hello?” She doesn’t have the number in her contacts.

“Hey, it’s me.” A familiar voice says.

“Bart." Zatanna says.

“We’re going to bring Artemis to the Cave. Make sure she gets home okay?” Bart asks.

“Of course.” Zatanna promises. They’re all wrecks, all off in their own ways of grieving, but she needs to pull herself together enough to get Artemis home.

“See you in a-bit.” Bart says and Zatanna’s eyes water because she was so sure he was going to say what Wally always said. He snuck in the word flash wherever he could.

“See you in a bit.” Zatanna echoes before hanging up the phone.

It’s just Bart and Artemis, and he makes sure Artemis is okay before he zetas back home.

“Where do you want to go? Do you want me to take you home?” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“I can’t go back there. Not tonight. Please.” Artemis pleads and Zatanna nods.

“We can go back to my place.” Zatanna says.

* * *

 

Artemis hasn’t been over enough to be completely comfortable or know where everything is, but Zatanna gives her pajamas and tries to do what she can. 

“Do you want food? Are you hungry or thirsty or-” She trails off and Artemis shakes her head.

“Can I use your shower?” She asks and Zatanna nods. The blonde disappears and Zatanna orders pizza anyway. It feels like the world’s spinning, and as hard as this is, she knows it’s worse for Artemis. Zatanna changes and waits to see if the pizza will arrive before Artemis gets out of the shower.

It’s a tie, and Zatanna pays for the pizza as Artemis disappears into the guest room. It’s a few minutes before Artemis comes out.

“It’s all over. I’m over.” Artemis whispers.

“Artemis-” Zatanna doesn’t know what to say.

“We planned everything. Everything. We even named hypothetical kids. We planned all of it down to the trees in our backyard. Wally and I were going to get married and have kids and see the world and be normal. That’s all gone now. I’m never going to see Wally next to me in the morning. I’m never going to say “Wally’s my husband” or-” Artemis trails off. Not only did she lose Wally, she lost her future with him.

“I’m terrified I’m going to forget his voice. And his laugh. There’s not even a body. I can’t bury him because there’s nothing left.” Tears fill her eyes and Zatanna’s eyes aren’t dry either.

“I know.” Zatanna says and Artemis clings to her.

* * *

 

“Do you want food?” Zatanna wonders. 

“No.” Artemis shakes her head and sits on the couch.

“Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?” Zatanna wonders.

“No. Can I just talk?” Artemis knows it’s not fair, everyone lost Wally , but they didn’t live with him, didn’t know all of the little details she did.

“Yeah. Totally.” Zatanna says, and Artemis begins.

Eventually, it’ll be too late in the night and they’ll fall asleep, but for now, the pizza will go cold and they’ll stay on the couch.


	10. Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “You can have half.”

“That’s massive, oh my god.” Zatanna says and Artemis snorts. Zatanna said she was fine, but they just got done with a mission. “It’s not just for me. You can have half. I know you like the fries here.” Artemis says and Zatanna grins at her. The Team has mostly gone separate ways after the mission, but M’gann and Conner are with them.

It’s almost a normal Friday night, Artemis thinks. Her mom knows she’ll home later, after they eat. Zatanna will go home to her dad and M’gann and Conner will go back to the Cave. “I’m stealing a fry.” M’gann announces and Zatanna laughs.

“These trays are for the table. I ordered enough for everyone. Here’s your veggie burger.” Artemis says and hands M’gann the wrapped burger.

“Thank you.” M’gann says and takes it from her. Artemis started this with M’gann, but Conner wanted in. Others join in sometimes, but Zatanna’s been coming after the missions her dad lets her go on.

“This is nice.” Zatanna says and her smile is brighter than the neon sign in the pitch dark outside. An overplayed song covers some of the conversations in the fast food place, and it’s not the greatest food. But the company is really good, and Artemis knows what Zatanna means. She never used to do this either, get attached to people and spend time with them outside of the time she needed to. Friends, freedom, it’s new for both of them.

“This is really nice.” Artemis agrees and Conner grins as he swallows some soda. Artemis knows Conner has at least one knife in his right boot, just like she knows Zatanna keeps a lighter on her, and Artemis always keeps something sharp on her. Friends, they could all call each other that. Doubt creeps in as the song playing wails about heartbreak and change. Not a good omen. This won’t last. Would they still like her if she revealed that she wasn’t Green Arrow’s niece? Would they like her if she admitted it all? Getting comfortable with the Team isn’t a good idea, although she wishes it was one.

“You okay?” Zatanna asks after a few french fries. M’gann and Conner look over and Artemis wills her voice to stay even.

“Yeah. I’m peachy. Just thinking.” She lies with a smile.


	11. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loosely followed this prompt. This wasn't beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes, they're 100% mine. The prompt for this chapter is: "Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“Just the two of us? Not that I’m not game but we usually have a team for this kind of thing.” Artemis says and Zatanna grins.

“This man is suspected with working with the Light. We need to make sure he doesn’t have _this_ book.” Nightwing says and an old book appears on the screen. It’s older than dirt by the look of it, there are weird drawings on the pages and the writing doesn’t look like any language Artemis recognizes.

“Why? What’s so important about it?” Artemis wonders aloud and Nightwing opens his mouth but Zatanna beats him to the punch.

“This book has to potential to destroy the world. The magic in this book is super advanced and seriously dangerous. I thought the League hid this.” Zatanna looks to Nightwing.

“Apparently it got stolen. We need you two to steal it back while we keep him busy.” Nightwing says and two sets of eyebrows raise.

“How are you going to distract him?” Artemis asks.

“ _Bruce Wayne is hosting a black-tie event. Several rare valuables are being displayed._ Batgirl, Robin, Miss Martian, Kid Flash and I will be undercover as guests.”

“A trap for the criminals. Interesting.” Zatanna says and Nightwing continues the briefing. They’ll zeta as far as they can, then drive to the suspect’s house, get the book, in and out. Easy peasy, Artemis thinks. They might even be able to grab dinner after this.

“You leave in an hour. After you zeta, it’s about an hour drive to his house. The car waiting for you will have the coordinates. I will be using a comm to talk to you two. If he leaves quickly or if this mission goes south, we have a safe house arranged for the two of you and civilian clothes there. We want you in and out, not a confrontation.” Nightwing says and they nod.

“Guess I’ll be changing then.” Artemis mutters.

* * *

 “You forgot to mention that it _snowed_ in Maine. Worst briefing ever.” Artemis complains as the cold air hits her exposed arms.

“Sorry. Thought you knew.” Nightwing mutters back. The new comms are better than the originals, they don’t have to talk very loudly to be heard by the others.

“Which car is ours?” Artemis wonders as Zatanna hits a button on the car keys. A black SUV flashes its lights at them.

“Shotgun.” Artemis declares quietly and Zatanna grins at her.

The little Maine town they’re in is cute. Snow looks like a perfect coat of frosting on the roofs. It looks picturesque. It’s so calm and peaceful that Artemis wonders what life is like there.

“How’s Bruce Wayne and his event?” Artemis wonders and Nightwing doesn’t answer for a moment.

“The usual boring civilian event.” Nightwing whispers and Zatanna snorts.

“It could be worse. You could just be in the Cave giving us orders through comms, completely bored.” Artemis tells him and they can practically hear his eyes rolling back in Gotham.

“He’s due to be here in about ten minutes and I have to go mingle, so unless it’s urgent, I won’t respond. Good luck.” Nightwing says and sighs.

 _“There’s so much snow.”_ Zatanna is amazed by the sheer volume of snow.

“You’ve seen snow before right?” Artemis asks.

“Yeah, but I grew up in Vegas. I’ve never gotten used to snow. Here.” Zatanna turns the heat up, and Artemis relaxes.

“Thanks.” Artemis says, and messes with the radio because the drive is going to be long otherwise, with Nightwing making pleasantries at the party he’s at. They both tune him out.

* * *

 

“I’ll get rid of our footprints and tire tracks when we get out of here. Until then, let’s search for the book.” Zatanna says and Artemis reluctantly gets out of the car. The wind blows through her jacket and she shivers, but Zatanna seems fine in her sweater so she gets out of the SUV. It’s too cold to be out, the cold air is biting.

“Do you need a coat?” Zatanna wonders and Artemis shakes her head.

“I’m fine.” Artemis dismisses and they make their way to the dark house.

“I always forget how quickly it gets dark in winter.” Zatanna says, as the sun begins to set. Fuck, that just means it’s going to get colder.

“Yeah.” Artemis agrees as Zatanna says something that’s swallowed by the wind.

“It’s safe. No traps.” Zatanna says and Artemis nods.

“I’m betting the key is under the mat.” Artemis jokes as they reach the front door of the massive house.

“Under the dead potted plant, actually.” Zatanna holds the key up victoriously and Artemis grins.

“This house is fucking huge.” Artemis says as Zatanna unlocks the door.

“I think it might be a manor, actually.” Zatanna says and Artemis snorts.

“Rich people are crazy.” Artemis says and they hear Nightwing snort through the comms. The house still has a few lights on, and Artemis was hoping the house would be warm. It’s a fucking meat locker.

“Who keeps their house this fucking cold?” Artemis wonders and Nightwing laughs.

“It’s a meat locker in here, we can see our breath.” Zatanna agrees, and can see the goosebumps on Artemis. She says something neither Artemis or Nightwing catch, but something white appears in her hands.

“Here. Take your parka. I can’t have you turning into an Artemisicle.” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles thankfully. They look through different rooms, the dining room, the kitchen, and a bedroom before they find the library.

“It should be in here.” Zatanna says as she reads the odd titles of books.

“Turning people into cats, an easy guide. I wonder if that’s what Klarion’s cat is.” Artemis wonders as she tilts her head.

“No, his cat is a familiar to a Lord of Chaos. Different thing.” Zatanna says and begins to gently tilt some of the tomes forward. It’s a few quiet minutes of looking, Zatanna seems interested in some of the books, and opens them.

“Hogwarts, A History?” Artemis says and Zatanna moves her head so quickly Artemis is alarmed.

“Hogwarts doesn’t exist. Liar.” Zatanna had hope for a second, but she had asked her dad when she didn’t get her Hogwarts letter.

* * *

 

“Are vampires real? This book looks like it’s from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.” Artemis waves a heavy book that looks older than the League.

“Not sure.” Zatanna admits and they keep working through the shelves of books.

“Hey, help me move this.” Artemis requests and Zatanna looks at the bookcase the blonde is pointing at.

“This wood is different than the rest.” Artemis explains and they pull at the edge of the bookshelf, at the awkward angle.

“Secret door. Nice.” Zatanna says and slips into the room.

“We have two more hours for the event, I don’t know how much longer he’ll be here.” Nightwing admits. Artemis peers into the room where Zatanna is holding a book that looks ancient. She flips to a page with drawings that make Artemis uneasy. They’re not graphic, they’re just odd little pictures.

“Is that it? Can we get out of here?” Artemis wonders, hoping she can get Zatanna moving.

“We’ve got the book, we’re out.” Zatanna says to both of them and Nightwing lets out a sigh of relief over the comms.

They’re careful to get out of the room and shut the door. Zatanna glances over the books a final time before they leave, she’s eerily still for a moment, and staring at the books with intense eyes. Artemis makes sure everything is how it was when they arrived.

* * *

 

“I’ll get rid of the tracks when we get back to town.” Zatanna says and starts the SUV. Everything else is back in the proper place, including the key under the dead potted plant that’s more snow than plant.

Artemis wonders if she’s hiding something. Zatanna’s usually more talkative during missions.

“Hey. Everything okay, Zatanna?” The question is to Zatanna because they’ve been getting fighting sounds from Nightwing’s end and _something_ is up.

“I-” Zatanna trails off as she has to keep her eyes on the dark road. It snowing again, thick fluffy flakes of snow.

“Nightwing, we’re taking out our comms for a moment.” Zatanna says and waits for a confirmation.

“Okay.” Nightwing says and Artemis takes her comm out, and keeps it in her hand as Zatanna turns the radio down. It’s just the wind and snow making noise with the engine. Zatanna sets hers in the cupholder, and exhales slowly.

“I’ve been looking for ways to separate my dad from Fate. Those are dark books. Dad would never touch them-but none of them would help. I’m not saying I would use dark magic, I just-” Zatanna pauses.

“I just want my dad back. And if we told Nightwing, the other team would hear about it. It’s not-I just want him back. I don’t want the League or Team thinking I’m a threat to Nabu, or that I’m a liability. But I’ve been quietly trying to see if I can separate them. Please don’t tell anyone.” Zatanna says softly.

It might be okay to confess later, but for right now, they’re driving through a snowstorm in Maine and it was so cold in there that Zatanna could almost feel it in her joints and bones. It’s just that she’s tired and she’s had a lot of coffee to be this functional and Artemis is one of her closest friends. Secrets aren’t always secret, and they definitely don’t stay hidden. This secret though, just needs a little age before she admits it or after she gets her dad back. It all depends on Artemis.

“If M’gann reads either of our minds, she could find out. But I promise not to tell.” Artemis says and Zatanna lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as Artemis turns up the heat in the SUV.

“Thank you.” Zatanna says, and turns the radio up before they put their comms in again.

* * *

 

“Do I just park it in the parking garage we found it in?” Zatanna wonders.

“Yes. Then zeta out of there before the storm cuts off zeta tubes up there.” Nightwing sounds tired.

“Will we see you at the Cave?” Artemis wonders as Zatanna parks.

“Batgirl, Robin and I are going home once you two return.” Nightwing answers.

“Okay, I just parked, we’ll be over in a few minutes.” Zatanna says as they get their coats out of the backseat.

* * *

 

One backwards sentence and one returned set of car keys later, they’re back in the Cave. Zatanna smiles at Artemis before they go their separate ways.

“Hey, thanks for getting my parka.” Artemis says before they go, and Zatanna smiles.

“You’re welcome.” Zatanna says and she wants to say _thank you too,_ but it’s not just the two of them and they’re both tired.

Another day, then. Maybe another night.


	12. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let’s pretend Artemis and Zatanna live in the same city. The prompt for this chapter is: “Sorry I’m late.”  
> A03 will not let me change the formatting, sorry! I'll fix it ASAP.

“Sorry I’m late, I had a long night.” Zatanna says and Artemis grins as her as she pushes a cup of coffee to her.

“I saw. It was on the news.” Artemis grins across the booth and Zatanna groans.

“All of it?” Zatanna wonders before she takes a sip of coffee.

“Just a few minutes. A celebrity broke up with his fiancee and everyone lost their minds over it. Took up most of the news after that.” Artemis assures her and Zatanna sighs. One of the downsides to being a part of the League is being on TV often, fights against villains are usually news. 

“Shouldn’t we order?” Zatanna wonders. The breakfast place they go to almost routinely is busy but not loud, and Artemis grins.

“I ordered for us. It should be out in a few minutes.” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles at her. This is a slice of normal they both love, just two friends getting breakfast. Even if they won’t admit that there’s something underneath that, it’s not entirely platonic. But Artemis just broke up with Wally and Zatanna’s busy with the League. This is once a week, breakfast with just them. It’s a little slice of normal for both of them.

“You know me so well.” Zatanna says and Artemis knows Zatanna is right.

“We work well together. Plus we know each other’s schedules.” Artemis says, because Zatanna has an odd look on her face.

“Here’s your food! Do you two need anything else?” Their waiter asks and Zatanna shakes her head.

“No, thank you.” Artemis says and the waiter disappears out of sight, off to help another table.

“You know, we both live here. I was thinking about looking for a roommate but if you-” Zatanna trails off. She’s not sure if Artemis would even want to be her roommate, but to her surprise the blonde nods.

“That’d be nice. I- I miss having someone else around to make noise. You don’t know how much noise other people make until you live alone.” Artemis says and Zatanna nods. Of course Zatanna knows that, Artemis thinks as she puts sugar in her coffee.

“We’d have to figure out who was moving to which apartment but it’d be nice to live with someone I don’t have to keep secrets from.” Zatanna says and Artemis nods.

“I have something to tell you. I didn’t tell you why I broke up with Wally and I think I need to tell someone.” Artemis says and Zatanna stops pouring syrup on her pancakes. 

“Wally wanted to be out of the superhero game. I don’t blame him for it, but I kept up with it, you know?” Artemis begins.

“Yeah, of course.” Zatanna says in the pause.

“Wally didn’t want that. And I wanted to get back in, and we were good while we lasted, and I loved him, but I woke up one morning and I realized I loved Wally. But I wasn’t in love with him. I mean, we were good, and we could have been together anyway. But Wally realized that too, and we went our different ways. I’m rejoining the Team this week. I already spoke to Kaldur and Nightwing.” Artemis says and Zatanna’s smile is so bright that it could be blinding in direct light.

“I’m glad you’re okay. That explains a few things. Like when you said you didn’t need any breakup ice cream.” Zatanna had been ready to go grab a few things and go to Artemis’s apartment, but the blonde told her she was fine.

“It feels really good to get that off my chest. I mean, even if I put away the costume and arrows and go home, that doesn’t mean there are less villains. It just makes them think I’m dead or I quit. The world is still full of bad people. I like making it safer.” Artemis says and Zatanna takes a sip of coffee.

“Not straight to the League?” Zatanna wonders and Artemis shakes her head.

“Not for me. Not yet. I like not having my face all over the news. Plus, I might be a little rusty.” Artemis says before she takes a bite. They eat for a few minutes, the time they have is always so limited nowadays. Artemis makes sense and later they’ll coordinate something about moving. There will be time for so many things later, their time is limited before Zatanna gets called to help save the city or the world...again. The superhero game gets a little old sometimes, but Zatanna knows there’s nothing else she’d rather do. She can’t imagine any of them with boring desk jobs, taking calls and sending emails. It’s just not for her. There are other things that have to be sacrificed to live like they do, but she doesn’t want any of them. Breakfast has a few minutes left.

“I’ll call you when I get home tonight.” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles at her.

“Good. See you soon?” The blonde wonders.

“Hopefully.” Zatanna says. Breakfast is over, but the little slice of normal is worth it. It’s worth so much to both of them.


	13. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Can I have this dance?” A03 still will not me use Rich Text to edit or make these look good, I am sorry about that.

The ball is beautiful. It’s the first night out of two, not that very many know that. Only the League and their dates know about this. Some of the people on the Team who are old enough were invited too, and Zatanna grins as she looks at the dance floor. None of the party planning can be traced back to the League easily, and they’re all in masks. Secret identities are secret for a reason, and this has to be her favorite League event so far.

Artemis is here with a different green mask, her dress matches her usual outfit, except a the dress is a little darker. The announcements have already been made, unless the rest of the League or Team need help, the night is for fun, dancing and drinks. Their lives are life and death and so much stress. Tonight is a night where she can let go a little and have fun and Zatanna plans to do just that.

“Artemis.” Zatanna says, making her way to the blonde.

“Zatanna.” Artemis smiles, but Zatanna stands out as one of the only people not hiding her face. She doesn’t have a secret identity to protect, after all. Music is beginning to fill the room and they pause together for a moment, other people are pairing up and Artemis looks to her.

“Can I have this dance?”  Zatanna asks quietly. The music is growing, beginning, with lyrics softly pouring out of the speakers around the room.

“Yes. Yes you can.” There aren’t any other options, but Artemis knows she could say no, but there’s a reason she says yes. None of them are doing quite the same dance, the song is upbeat and optimistic, despite being about uncertainty and loyalty. Zatanna slips her hands into Artemis’s and Artemis bites her lip as they begin to move, easily and Zatanna helps her move to the music. It’s not quite slow dancing or the dancing of high school dances, but as Artemis twirls her, Zatanna beams. Artemis begins to quietly sing along to the song and so does Zatanna.

“Why are you smiling?” Artemis wonders, as they carefully avoid running into other dancing pairs. Their hands are causing butterflies and Zatanna just laughs. Artemis knows, they’ve both known this has been coming for a while.

“You make me happy.” Zatanna confesses before the music swells into a loud and steady beat.

“Good.” Artemis says and they move closer as the next song begins.

It’s not a confession of love, neither of them want that here and now, tonight is light. Tonight is fun, tonight is dancing until they’re tired, going home without bruises for once. But tonight is also the beginning of something and that’s worth more than anything.  Conner and M’gann are dancing like they are, letting go and having fun.

“I could kiss whoever organized this.” Artemis says and Zatanna grins.

“I’d rather you kiss me instead.” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles at her.

“I can do that.” She says and Zatanna closes her eyes.


	14. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I made your favourite.” Can be seen as a continuation of chapter of chapter 12.  
> My favorite Ben and Jerry's flavor is Chocolate Therapy in case anyone was wondering.

“I made your favorite.” Artemis announces as Zatanna settles on the couch, in her pajamas. It’s the middle of the night, but they’re both currently off duty for the next day or two.  
“Really?” Zatanna wonders and Artemis nods, moving her hand to hand Zatanna something cold.  
“Some of that magic ice cream you like so much. We might not have a lot of room left in our freezer for a while.” Artemis says and Zatanna looks. It is her favorite flavor, and she looks up at the blonde suspiciously.  
“Exactly how much did you buy?” Zatanna wonders as Artemis settles next to her on the couch with her own pint of ice cream.  
“It was on sale.” Artemis says instead and Zatanna gets up to look at her freezer. Their freezer now, technically since Artemis lives with her.  
“Oh my god. Ar, that’s a lot.” Zatanna says, looking at the neatly stacked pints of ice cream. There might be just enough space to balance a frozen pizza on top of the pints if they’re lucky. But Artemis was being nice and she did really want ice cream.  
“What are freezers for, if not a ridiculous amount of ice cream?” Zatanna jokes and Artemis laughs before she opens her own pint of ice cream.


	15. Wasn't Sleeping Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Mild continuation of Chapter 12 and 14. Artemis is living with Zatanna. Set two years at least after season one. A03 is still being screwy, sorry!

Nightwing tried to stop her and make Artemis stay the night and she told him to get out of her way.  
“I’m fine. You should get home.” Artemis hadn’t shrugged because that would have hurt too much, but it’s just another night. Most of the pain will probably go away after she takes a shower and gets the dirt and blood off.  
“Hey. You need any of us, you know how to reach us.” Nightwing says and Artemis nods. She can sense what he’s thinking, she’s not going to pass out in the street, and she’s not going to be alone in the apartment.  
“Relax. I moved in with Zatanna. She’ll find me if I don’t make it home.” It’s not an exaggeration, it’s been a few easy weeks. Easy at least to live with Zatanna. She’s pretty sure she sees M’gann’s eyebrows rise, and there’s surprise in Nightwing’s eyes.  
“We live in the same city and we both needed roommates. We’re not living together like that.” Artemis says and the curiosity stays in their eyes but Nightwing finally moves and lets her go through the zeta tube.

 

It’s the asscrack of morning, and it wasn’t that far to walk from the closest zeta tube, but she feels like shit and she looks like it. Artemis just wants to get home, all she needs to do is get home, get cleaned up without waking up Zatanna, and crawl into bed. There’s blood drying in her hairline, and in other places, but it’s fine. She unlocks the door and the motion makes her groan with pain. It’s loud, too loud. Zatanna will be woken up, and if she wanted Zatanna to wake up, she would have called her and asked her to transport her home. Fuck. At least her uniform is covered with her coat, and she looks like she’s wearing leggings and a backpack.  
“I’m sorry.” Artemis coughs as she sees Zatanna standing in pajamas in a sweater. The coughing sets her ribs on fire and Zatanna whispers something.  
“Oh my god, Ar.” Zatanna says, moving closer and shutting the door.  
“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Artemis says, and Zatanna notices how much blood is just on her face, it has to be worse under the coat.  
“It’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping anyway. Here.” Zatanna works on loosening the strap of the backpack so she can slip it off Artemis without the blonde having to move a muscle. Artemis almost feels like she’s going to pass out on the carpet, but when she gives into the feeling, she still stays upright.  
“I used magic to keep you up.” Zatanna explains as she moves the backpack into the bathroom. Artemis looks at her with tired eyes and Zatanna unzips her coat.  
“Buy me dinner first at least.” Artemis jokes and Zatanna gasps when she sees how bad it is. There are already visible bruises and blood, and that’s just what she can see opening the coat.  
“Shut up. Shut the fuck up.” Zatanna says, this is not the time for jokes or pick up lines. Artemis looks awful, and she’s going to chew Nightwing out like a piece of gum for letting Artemis zeta in this condition.  
“I’m fine.” Artemis says as Zatanna carefully whispers something and levitates her to the bathroom.  
“No, you’re not fucking fine. Oh my god, Artemis this looks awful.” Zatanna’s voice grows quieter as she continues speaking, getting Artemis’s boots off as Artemis floats a few inches above the floor.  
“I’ve had worse.” Artemis offers and Zatanna continues getting her costume off. Artemis has been through too much to really feel embarrassed but Zatanna doesn’t seem to notice that there’s a lot of skin uncovered, she’s more focused on the injuries.  
“If you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do was ask.” Artemis jokes and Zatanna sighs as she carefully sanitizes the cuts she sees, working her way up.  
“You could have ended dead or worse. How can you make jokes about this?” Zatanna wonders with a hint of anger in her voice. It’s not directed at Artemis, but the blonde looks at Zatanna.  
“Ow. That burns.” Artemis hisses slightly and Zatanna mutters an apology before she says a few more words Artemis can’t hear. It feels like her entire body is on fire for a minute and she lets out a long noise of pain.  
“Sorry.” Zatanna mutters and then it’s over. Artemis coughs but it doesn’t hurt. Nothing hurts, she’s just really tired.  
“Take a shower, and you’ll be fine in the morning.” The bite and anger are out of Zatanna’s voice and she’s moving to leave and Artemis can’t let that happen. Not yet. That concern wasn’t-that was too much concern for a casual friend.  
“You were really worried about me.” Artemis observes and Zatanna nods.  
“That’s what happens when you care about people a lot.” Zatanna says and Artemis’s eyebrows shoot up.  
“I’m about to pass out, wake me up if you need anything, okay?” Zatanna asks and moves out of the bathroom. Artemis realizes she’s in her sports bra and underwear, and she needs to get the rest of the dirt and blood off. Zatanna cares about her, a lot. Enough to make her angry at the people who Artemis fought, enough to use magic to heal her, even when she might not have had a lot of energy.

 

“Hey, Z? I’m going to bed now. Thank you.” Artemis says softly, it’s dark in their apartment and she’s in her pajamas.  
“Anytime. Night, Ar.” Zatanna yawns and Artemis has a lot to think about.


	16. Watch Your Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Watch your step.” For this chapter I messed with the little time and date thing that's in episodes. Not sure if I like it or not.

MONTANA. 8:47PM 

* * *

 

“Hey, watch your step. It’s rocky over here.” Artemis whispers and Zatanna smiles, careful to avoid the hidden rocks. Just because it’s a covert mission doesn’t mean they can’t talk a little, they have a way to go before they reach their target.

“It’s so dark I can barely see.” Artemis complains and Zatanna grins.

“We just have a few more minutes of this and then we’ll be back at the Cave.” Zatanna reminds her and Artemis sighs quietly.

“Want to go get pizza or something after this?” Artemis wonders.

“Like as friends or as a date?” Zatanna wonders, because they’ve been kind of acting almost like a couple lately.

“Whichever one you want.” Artemis says easily. She likes Zatanna romantically, but Artemis wants to be her friend regardless of her answer.

“I guess we have a date after this, then.” Zatanna says and Artemis almost blows their cover with her surprise.

* * *

 

The pizza is really good. The date’s even better though.


	17. Drink This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: and also I added angst because why not. Set a year or two after season one. Also not sure if the Hall even has any medical supplies, but I think it's a little ridiculous that they'd only have that on the Watchtower, it's just not practical.

It’s over. It is. Nightwing got the man off her, but Zatanna couldn’t breathe, and Artemis had been caught under debris. Neither she or Zatanna can breathe quite comfortably, and Zatanna coughed and coughed.

They won, but most of the Team is a little fucked up. Conner looks like Swiss cheese, Artemis has at least one broken rib, Zatanna has a slew of bruises around her neck and Nightwing has a long gash in his thigh.

“I’ll get us to the Hall.” M’gann says and Kaldur nods as they get the injured members of their Team onto the bioship. The Hall has a hospital of sorts, and it’s not like any of them can go to a regular hospital anyway.

* * *

 

“Kaldur, report.” Batman says, and so he does.

“We were successful, but currently Zatanna, Artemis, Robin and Superboy are in Med Bay.” Kaldur says and Batman nods. Kaldur isn’t surprised to see the Bat move so damn quickly, Robin is his sidekick after all. He’s the only mentor at the Hall, otherwise the others would be looking after their proteges too. Kaldur misses fighting next to his king sometimes, but the Team is like a family. The two aren’t easily compared. He watches Batman talk into a cell phone before he disappears into one of the rooms.

* * *

 

“Hold still.” M’gann demands and Conner rolls his eyes before she keeps him still.

“Here.” The bullets come out of Conner, along with a groan of pain.

“There. You can actually heal now.” M’gann flicks on the lights, meant to act like sunlight. She and Conner are both aware this room has been used for Superman, built for him. Superman is still a tough subject with Conner and M’gann wonders how the others are doing, but Conner reaches for her hand and she gives both of them. She looks at him and smiles, and he smiles back.

* * *

 

“I’m fine. It’s just a little cut.” Dick sighs and Bruce sighs at him.

“I already got it stitched up and disinfected. It’ll heal in a few days with the tech here.” Dick tells him and Bruce knows that. 

“You’re also my kid. I’m allowed to worry about you.” Bruce says and Dick rolls his eyes.

“I know. But don’t worry about this. I’m fine.” Dick insists and Bruce rolls his eyes this time.

* * *

 

“Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.” Artemis says, handing a cup to Zatanna. They’re both breathing shallowly and fucked up, but it’s fine.

“Thanks.” Zatanna’s voice is quiet as she sips at the hot tea. It’s not scalding, but hot enough to help her throat relax slightly.

“You’re welcome.” Artemis says and tries not to breathe too deeply. The door opens and they look at the door at the same time.

“Nabu.” Zatanna says, not coldly but not warmly either. Zatara is in there, somewhere. Doctor Fate takes a few steps, and puts his hand in front of Zatanna. There’s a whisper that Artemis can barely hear let alone understand, but the bruises disappear from Zatanna’s neck. Artemis coughs, her breath caught in her throat at the sight.

“Artemis-are you-” Zatanna trails off as Nabu turns his attention to Artemis. Zatanna wonders if her father is still in there, she told him once that Artemis was her closest friend on the Team, a few years ago. There’s a moment that passes before he whispers something else and Artemis makes a noise as her torso glows for a moment. Doctor Fate disappears in a flash of light.

“Do you want to be alone?” Artemis asks. Zatanna shakes her head.

“No. Not right now.” Zatanna says and Artemis sits next to her, arm around her shoulders. There isn’t anything to say that Zatanna doesn’t already know, but Artemis hopes she’s helping. 


	18. Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Can I hold your hand?” My favorite ships are in this because I couldn't resist, but the ships that aren't snaisbel aren't over the top and if they aren't your cup of tea, they can pretty much be read as platonic. I had fun with this chapter but now I want funnel cake. Thoughts are in italics.

“This mission involves civvies. You all will be put into pairs and monitoring the theme park.” Batman shows a map of the park on the screen before he continues.

“We believe the park or someone with the park is working with smugglers, getting drugs and weapons to the Canadian border.” Batman continues.

“I thought all Canadians were nice or whatever.” Wally mutters and Artemis elbows him to shut him up.

“This isn’t supposed to be a fight. Blend in, plant bugs, and get out before the park closes. It opens in thirty minutes. Change and zeta to the park. Miss Martian, establish a psychic link when you get to the park. Your tickets are here.” Batman says.

“Wait-aren’t you putting us into pairs?” Zatanna wonders and Batman shakes his head.

“I leave that to you. Good luck.” Batman says and zetas to wherever he goes after mission briefings. Artemis wonders if Robin knows or not.

“I’ll go with M’gann.” Conner volunteers and Wally rolls his eyes. M’gann smiles at him, they can blend in pretty well if they act like the couple that they are.

“Artemis and I can be a pair.” Zatanna says as Robin opens his mouth.

“Just leaves us then.” Wally looks to Robin and Kaldur.

“That works. Meet back here in fifteen minutes.” Kaldur says.

* * *

 

Robin still has those damn sunglasses to cover his secret identity. Like anyone needs to look at his eyes to find out who he is. Not that Robin looks like anyone famous or anything, he looks like an average teenager.

“I like your jacket.” Zatanna says to M’gann who grins. She looks a little odd not green, they’re all so used to it.

“Let’s go. Red Arrow is going to meet us there. So you two can be a pair. I’ll keep an eye on him.” Kaldur says, looking at Robin and Wally. Zatanna narrows her eyes slightly. Artemis wonders what that’s about, but they grab the little black wallets that have money, tickets, and the bugs and zeta.

* * *

 

Kaldur assigns areas of the park before they go in, areas to stay in until the mission is done.

“We might actually get to have fun on a mission.” Wally says and Roy snorts.

“We need to stagger ourselves. If we go in as a group and split up we will look suspicious.” Kaldur says.

“Or like we’re going to make out with our partners.” Artemis says, looking at Conner and M’gann. She flushes when she realizes her words could be taken the wrong way and that she might be implying that about her and Zatanna. Zatanna rolls her eyes at her and Artemis knows she didn’t take it that way.

_ Can everyone hear me?  _ M’gann wonders.

There are various confirmations.

_ Roy and I will go in first. _ Kaldur thinks and the others nod.

* * *

It’s not a bad area to be in. There are a lot of rides, a coffee shop and food.

“What’s that smell?” Zatanna wonders.

“The sweet one or the greasy one?” Artemis asks as she looks around slowly.

“Sweet.” Zatanna says. It’s so many people and lights in one place, she’s looking around too.

“Cotton candy, I think. It’s either that or funnel cake.” Artemis answers.

“I’ve never had either of those.” Zatanna says, eyes drawn to an employee walking quickly.

“What? We have to get those before-” Artemis catches herself.

“Before we leave.” Zatanna continues, and pretends to check her phone.

_ Focus. _ Kaldur thinks and Artemis thinks about rolling her eyes.

_ We are, just trying to blend in.  _ Zatanna thinks and looks around.

_ We’ve got company. _ Zatanna thinks.

_ Shit. Hold my hand. _ Artemis thinks, keeping Zatanna’s pace of walking to the cotton candy vendor.

_ What? _ Wally thinks and Zatanna does it anyway, fingers slipping in between Artemis’s.

_ Say something cute. _ Artemis thinks to herself.

“We’re definitely getting cotton candy. I can’t believe you’ve never had it before, babe.” Artemis says and Zatanna blushes. The man looks at them, and walks away.

_ Wait what? That-worked. _ Zatanna thinks as the employee walks by. He’s unusually buff compared to the other employees they’ve seen. Zatanna focuses on him so the rest of the Team sees him too.

_ Maybe he enjoys competitive bodybuilding in his free time. _ Wally thinks and Artemis is almost sure they can hear Robin snort.

_ Get a bug on him if you can. _ Roy thinks. Artemis lets go of Zatanna’s hand and doesn’t let herself think about it.

_ In a minute. _ Artemis thinks, and buys a bag of cotton candy and slips the wallet back into her bag.

“Thank you.” Artemis says to the vendor, putting her hand on the table for a moment.

_ Just bugged the cotton candy guy. _ Artemis thinks and Zatanna grins at her.

_ Now following the other dude. _ Zatanna thinks and they listen to the others as they follow. Artemis opens the bag of cotton candy. Zatanna pulls a piece out and tries it.

“Cotton candy is so weird.” Zatanna mutters as Artemis offers her another piece of it.

“But do you like it?” Artemis asks.

“I do.” Zatanna admits and Artemis smiles.

* * *

 

_ I can’t believe I’m on a glittery plastic horse. _ Conner thinks and they can  _ hear _ the others snort. The ride begins and M’gann grins widely as she’s sitting on a neon pink seahorse.

_ It’s fun, Conner. Or at least it’s supposed to be. I’ve seen human teenagers do this in movies and TV shows. _ M’gann thinks, and reaches out to hold his hand. Conner raises an eyebrow but takes her hand anyway.

_ Was it on Hello Megan? _ Wally wonders.

_ Maybe.  _ M’gann thinks.

_ I still feel ridiculous. _ Conner thinks.

_ We all look ridiculous. I think that’s part of the point. _ M’gann thinks.

_ Any luck finding any odd activity? _ Roy wonders.

_ The operator seems to be acting strangely. We’ll plant a bug when we get off the ride. _ M’gann says, and the others see what she sees, the sun slowly setting in the sky, the whirl of the merry go round. The smell of what Artemis called funnel cake. Sometimes the link is a lot of for everyone, a lot of thoughts, feelings and experiences all at once. The merry-go-round isn’t that bad.

_ What’s funnel cake? _ M’gann asks the group.

_ The greatest thing ever. It’s fried sweet dough with sugar or other toppings on it and it’s always found in places like this. You’ve got to try some. Rob and I have been eating some for the last few minutes.  _ Wally informs everyone.

_ We both got our own because Wally over here is a funnel cake fiend. _ Robin thinks and a few people laugh out loud at that.

* * *

_ Roy and I have bugged every place we’ve thought needed them. _ Kaldur thinks and Roy points to the roller coaster ahead of them.

“It’s still technically in our area. And we’d get a pretty good view.” Roy says and Kaldur knows Roy just wants to go on the ride, but he does have a point. Plus, it’d help them blend in.

_ I’ve never been on a roller coaster before. _ Kaldur thinks and Roy’s eyes widen.

“Now we have to go on it.” Roy says and takes his hand. Kaldur lets the archer lead him to the ride without complaints. The crowd by the ride isn’t too large, but Kaldur doesn’t want to be separated from Roy regardless.

_ Roller coasters are awesome. We should get on one, Rob. _ Wally thinks and Kaldur looks at how tall the ride is once they’re in line.

“I love roller coasters.” Roy tells him and Kaldur nods, taking in the new information. Roy is his best friend, he needs to know these things. Except Roy hasn’t let go of his hand and he almost feels-he can’t let himself think about it.

_ About what? _ Robin wonders.

_ Nothing. _ Kaldur thinks.

* * *

 

 _M’gann, you have to try funnel cake. It’s amazing._ Zatanna thinks.

_ Roy? Kaldur? You okay? _ Wally thinks. They’ve been quiet for the last few minutes.

_ We’re getting on that roller coaster that goes around most of the park. We’ll be busy for a few minutes. _ Roy thinks and Kaldur thinks of getting strapped into the ride, he’s not nervous. He’s an Atlantean and he’s dealt with much worse things, even though Roy’s been hinting he might get freaked out by the height.

_ Good luck with that. _ Robin thinks and Kaldur thinks about sighing before the ride begins.

_ This isn’t that bad. _ Kaldur thinks, as the ride slowly ascends.

_ Oh no. _ Artemis thinks. They can all see the steep angle the ride is climbing.

_ What? Is something wrong? _ Kaldur wonders. The height isn’t bad so far, they can see most of the park. The ride is flat for a moment, paused for the view. Kaldur shows it to everyone. 

_ It’s beautiful. _ Kaldur marvels.

_ Dude, you’re fucked.  _ Wally thinks, and then the ride drops down. The angle is steep and the ride is fast and Kaldur focuses solely on the ride as other people begin screaming.

* * *

 

_ Roy, if Kaldur throws up on you, that’s entirely your fault. _ Artemis thinks and Wally snorts.

“You okay?” Roy asks, taking Kaldur’s hand to help him get off the ride.

“I do not belong in the air. Especially upside down.” Kaldur finally says and Roy laughs before he nods in agreement.

_ I hate you. _ Wally thinks.

_ Wait, who do you hate? Zatanna wonders. _

_ Me.  _ Robin thinks and Artemis laughs.

_ That seems impossible.  _ Artemis tells them.

_ We are on the slowest ride in the park. The kiddie rides are literally going faster than this. _ Wally complains.

_ Yeah, but look at this view. _ Robin focuses and they see most of the park.

_ It’s beautiful. _ Kaldur thinks.

_ It’s a good height. _ Roy thinks and Artemis thinks of laughter.

_ What? You know I’m right, Artemis. _

_ We can do that later, let’s follow that woman. _ M’gann thinks.

_ Right. _ Conner thinks.

_ I thought of the same thing. _ Artemis thinks. Roy thinks of laughing.

_ How close is everyone to being done? _ Kaldur asks.

_ Kaldur and I have already planted all of our bugs. _ Roy informs the group.

_ We have a few more bugs to plant. _ Zatanna thinks.

_ Well Birdboy and I are stuck up here until the world ends, so.. _ Wally trails off and Robin thinks about rolling his eyes.

_ About an hour. _ Robin thinks.

_ Conner and I want about an hour to plant bugs. _ M’gann thinks.

_ Can we stay later than the hour? I want to see the rest of the park. Wally thinks. _

_ What about the rest of you?  _ Kaldur inquires.

_ Sounds good, I’m starving. _ Roy thinks.

_ I wouldn’t mind staying later. _ Zatanna admits.

_ I’d like to stay. This place is so interesting. _ M’gann thinks.

_ I’m with Wally. It’d be nice, but if you think we should leave after the hour, then we will. _  Robin tells Kaldur.

_ We could stay a little longer.  _ Kaldur thinks.

_ The first sign of trouble and we’re out.  _ Roy adds and everyone agrees.

_ Let’s go get pizza, Roy. _ Kaldur thinks.

* * *

 

“Let’s go on that ride with the swings. Then food.” Artemis suggests and Zatanna nods in agreement. It sounds good.

_ We just finished planting our bugs.  _ Zatanna tells the group.

_ Those are like impossible to beat and holy shit it’s huge. I want the red one. _ Wally thinks.

_ What? _ M’gann isn’t the only one wondering what Wally’s thinking.

_ Just got Wally a souvenir. A giant stuffed whatever this is. _ Robin tells the group.

_ We should try the games and go on the merry-go-round before we leave, Conner. _ M’gann thinks. The park is lit up with neon and bright colors for the night, and it’s amazing.

* * *

 

“Good job planting the bugs.” Batman says, but they almost don’t recognize it as a compliment. Roy is gone, and the psychic link is down. Artemis glances at Zatanna and thinks about how it felt to hold her hand. 

“Thank you.” Kaldur says, mind not quite on the mission. Roy is gone, but he has an odd feeling in his stomach. It’s like the feeling he had a long time ago, when he had a crush on Tula.  _ Oh no. _

Robin and Wally are talking about something, Kaldur’s pretty sure they’re arguing over a name for the massive stuffed animal Wally had to carry through the zeta tube. Conner and M’gann are quietly talking and eating the rest of a bag of cotton candy, Zatanna and Artemis are talking too, and Kaldur wonders if he’ll ever get to see Roy at the end of a mission, back in the Cave with the Team. Kaldur sighs. He can dream, at least.

“Do you want the rest of the cotton candy?” Artemis wonders. Zatanna grins, eyes bright.

“I mean, if you don’t want it, I do.” Zatanna says and as Artemis hands her the bag, their fingers touch and she remembers what it was like to hold the archer’s hand. She blushes and Artemis lets go of the bag.

“Thank you. I had fun. You know, for a mission.” Zatanna says.

“Me too.” Artemis admits. Zatanna wonders if there will be room in her stomach for cotton candy with all of the butterflies in it.


	19. Borrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “You can borrow mine.”

“I’m fucking freezing.” Artemis mutters and Robin laughs.

“I told you to bring a coat.” Robin says and Zatanna looks away to hide her grin. Artemis shivers and they’re going to be out here for at least another hour.

“Here. You can take mine.” Zatanna shrugs her coat off and hands it to Artemis as their boots make noise in the snow.

“You need yours. I can’t just-” Artemis says and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“I have magic, I can stay warm. Take the damn coat, Artemis.” Zatanna tells her and Artemis takes it.

“Thank you.” Artemis says quietly, Zatanna genuinely seems unaffected by the cold.’

“No problem.” Zatanna says and smiles. The mission continues on, but Artemis will give Zatanna her coat back and pretend she doesn’t have any butterflies. 


	20. You Might Like This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “You might like this.”  
> I modified the prompt a little. Story time: One time in high school, someone gave me an entire like thing of baklava they'd made for their culinary class and it's still the best baklava I've ever had. It's also super hard to make.

“Hey. No mission today?” Artemis asks, M’gann’s getting something out of the oven as Zatanna stirs something.

“Not yet at least. Batman hasn’t given a mission because everyone’s still in school.” M’gann says and looks up.

“Why aren’t you in school?” M’gann wonders as Zatanna quietly swears.

“Why aren’t you?” Artemis counters.

“Happy Harbor got a lot of snow. They canceled school.” M’gann says.

“Same. My school decided we had too much snow.” Artemis says.

“M’gann can you stir this?” Zatanna wonders and M’gann and Zatanna move perfectly to avoid each other and keep cooking. 

“Okay, that’s done. Artemis open your mouth.” Zatanna says.

“What?” Artemis asks.

“I think you’ll like this and we need a taste tester.” Zatanna says and Artemis opens her mouth and Zatanna gives her something soft and sweet. To chew. It tastes like honey.

“It’s good. What is it?” Artemis wonders.

“Baklava. It’s hard to make so M’gann asked me to help her out.” Zatanna answers as she and M’gann high five.

“Hey is that baklava?” A familiar voice says and a flash of yellow appears to snag a piece or two. Robin appears next to him, rolling his eyes. Zatanna’s eyes meet Artemis’s and they know the rest of the Team will arrive soon, but Zatanna winks. Artemis flushes and pretends to be interested in what Wally and Robin are arguing about.   



	21. Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”

The column of concrete is going to hit Artemis. It’s that black and white but Zatanna can stop it.

“Nmuloc, yats llits!” Zatanna says and Robin looks at her, and Artemis kicks an enemy in the chest.

“That’s all of them. We have what we need, let’s get back to the bioship.” M’gann thinks, and Zatanna had forgotten about the psychic link.

“You stopped that concrete from crushing me. Thank you.” Artemis says and Zatanna pretends to push it.

“It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.” Zatanna jokes and Artemis smiles at her. They need to leave, but Artemis smiling was worth the extra minute.


	22. Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the obvious thought is waiting for someone romantically, but I thought of something else. Grief and angst ahead, if you think it's overdone or not well written please let me know! I based this off my own grief. One of the lines is actually from previous writing I've done.

“This is going to take a while. You don’t have to wait for me. I can just text you when I’m done.” Artemis says, and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I’ll wait. It’s okay.” Zatanna says. Artemis bites her lip and gets out of the car. Zatanna’s parked closeby, it’s not that far of a walk to Wally. The plastic the flowers are wrapped in makes noise as she walks closer and closer to him.

“Hi. I missed you. I always miss you. It’s been a while since I’ve visited.” Artemis begins as she sees his headstone. The plastic rustles as she sets the flowers on his grave.

“We all miss you so much. And there wasn’t-I don’t know why I come here instead of anywhere else. But this is where you’re supposed to be. So I’m here.” Artemis says and sighs. Mourning Wally isn’t easy. It’s a few minutes before she speaks again.

“I miss you so much. It feels like I can’t breathe sometimes. And I keep wanting to tell you things and I realize you aren’t here anymore and I lose my shit all over again. I’m not sure if I’ve had it together since we lost you though. Bruce called me over to help Dick because he lost it too.” Artemis exhales.

“I think we all kind of lost it when we lost you. I keep wanting to talk to you but you aren’t here. Everyone keeps trying to talk to me and I just want you. I’ve been staying at Zatanna’s for the last few days because I can’t stay at our apartment. It’s all so much.” Artemis looks at the flowers.

“I don’t know what to do now. I found the ring. You were-I would have said yes. You already knew that though.” Artemis bites her lip.

“You were home. The apartment’s not home. Zatanna’s isn’t really home. I feel so slow and tired all the time. Nothing’s going to fix this. And I feel this like a weight on my chest. This is a weight inside of me. It’s in my nerves and fingers and my eyes and head and neck, in my bones. I miss you with all of me. But I don’t regret loving you. I don’t regret this, I want you to know that the only part of you and me that I regret is the time I wasted.” Her eyes begin to burn with tears, and she gently leans against his headstone. 

“I just want more time. I just want you here. I just want you. I hope that wherever you are, it’s safe and warm and that you’re okay. Even if I’d rather have you here with me.” Artemis tells his headstone and a few tears drip down her cheeks.

* * *

 

“You’re shaking.” Zatanna says and her voice is soft.

“I think I cried out all of the water in my body.” Artemis sniffles a little because honestly Zatanna has already seen her at her worst.

“Then let’s get you back to my place and hydrated.” Zatanna says and Artemis nods. Zatanna didn’t have to wait for her but she did anyway. Zatanna just listens and Artemis is thankful for her, thankful she didn’t call her place  _ home _ because she knows it isn’t really. Zatanna’s made her and Dick get out of their beds and out to try and do things, slowly. Artemis still wants to crawl into bed and cry  _ again _ but her ability to be out and social is getting slightly better. Slightly. They walk to the car in silence.

“Why are you doing this? You don’t have to. I’m going to be mourning Wally for a long time. I’m not good company and I keep eating all of your cereal.” Artemis says as Zatanna unlocks the car.

“You’re my friend. I want to be here for you. I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t care. I love you, Artemis. You’re my best friend. I wasn’t planning on eating all of that cereal anyway.” Zatanna says and Artemis opens the car door. Things are miles away from being okay, but at least Zatanna’s with her. At least she has her friends.


	23. Just Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In my fics I have a few headcanons I like: all of the League and Team get paid to do what they do because for some of them it’s all they do and it just stresses me out to think about it. Also, the Hall of Justice has a medical section and at least a fridge and coffee pot.

“You didn’t have to bring me breakfast.” Zatanna says, as Artemis arrives though the zeta tube.

“I know. Glad I checked though.” Artemis has a coffee carrier with four coffees and a bag that has baked goods. Artemis hands her the cup with ZZ on it and sips at it.

“The coffee pot is just now brewing coffee. Thank you.” Zatanna says as she gets a plate from the cabinet. Artemis sets the muffins she picked out for Zatanna on it and gets three more plates.

“Who else did you get breakfast for?” Zatanna wonders.

“Green Arrow and Black Canary, who should be here in five minutes. I need to talk to Black Canary and I thought I’d be nice to them and get them their favorite coffee and breakfast too.” Artemis tells her and Zatanna bites into one of the muffins. After she finishes chewing and swallows, she speaks as someone’s coming through the zeta tube.

“I love you. You’re like the best friend ever. These are amazing.” Zatanna informs her and a familiar man appears in front of them.

“Green! Here!” Artemis hands him his plate and coffee and he looks at the scrawled shorthand on the cup and gives it a sign of approval before he takes a sip. Artemis knows Canary and Arrow’s names but isn’t’ sure if Zatanna knows but doesn’t ask.

“Thank you. It’s nice to see you again. Canary will be in about-” He trails off as Black Canary appears, and sees them all eating breakfast and drinking coffee. Artemis hands her the coffee and plate with coffee cake on it.

“I love you.” Dinah says and Artemis smiles.

“That’s what I said.” Zatanna says and Dinah smiles before she sips her coffee. The morning won’t be perfect, but there was a the fifteen minutes she ate breakfast with three of her favorite Leaguers and it was calm, and it was peaceful.

“You didn’t have to snag us breakfast, kiddo.” Oliver says and Artemis grins slightly at that. Some things never change.

“I wanted to. Just because.” Artemis says and he nods.

“We should get going soon.” Oliver gestures to Zatanna who nods.

“And you and I can get privacy to talk.” Dinah says. That was the plan but Artemis doesn’t bother mentioning it.


	24. Both Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Look both ways.”

“Don’t forget to look both ways,” Zatanna says and Artemis groans into the phone before she dashes across the empty street. Gotham is empty in this time of the morning and Zatanna makes an annoyed sound that’s familiar to her ears.

“The streets are empty,” Artemis reminds her and Zatanna sighs through the phone.

“I know. I just worry. I don’t want you to go through everything to get hit by a truck in Gotham,” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles, despite the tiredness she feels, the reluctance in her joints to move as quickly as she is.

“I know,” Artemis says. There’s a few seconds of just breathing.

“I know this is dumb, I’m just tired and I wanted to talk to you because we were on separate missions today,” Artemis begins.

“It’s not stupid. You want to make sure you’re awake enough to get home and I want to make sure you get home and talk to you,” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles.


	25. Intention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.” Short drabble of a chapter.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Artemis says softly.

“But you did. I just-I just need some time to think. I need some space. I need to go,” Zatanna bites her lip and avoids her eyes.

“From the Team? From me?” Artemis wonders, and Zatanna nods.

“Yeah. I just need space. I’ll be back. I don’t hate you. Please don’t think that. It’s just that right now I can’t look at you,” Zatanna says and tears form in Artemis’s eyes.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Artemis repeats as Zatanna walks away.


	26. Try Some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Try some."

Artemis looks cautiously at the cake on the Cave's kitchen counter in front of her, as Zatanna cuts into it.

“Try some.” Zatanna suggests,  and Artemis raises her eyebrows.

“That thing was made entirely with magic. Not sure I trust it to not taste like glitter or something.”Artemis excuses and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“Please?” Zatanna draws it out and Artemis narrows her eyes in suspicion at the purpley blue icing that reminds her of bruises. They’re the only two in the Cave other than Red Tornado, but he doesn’t eat cake. Zatanna puts a thin slice on a plate and looks back up at Artemis.

“One bite.” Artemis bargains and Zatanna hands her the plate and a fork. One neat slice of cake with her fork and Artemis carefully raises the cake to her mouth. Artemis doesn’t spit it out, so it can’t be awful, Zatanna notes.

There’s a few seconds before she chews and Zatanna watches Artemis intently for reactions.

“I didn’t expect lemon blueberry cake.” Artemis admits and Zatanna shrugs.

“Magic is weird.” Zatanna says and a flash of yellow appears in the kitchen.

“Oh cool! Cake! Can I have some?” Wally wonders and Zatanna nods and wonders what the look on Artemis’s face means as she cuts another slice.


	27. Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Well, what do you want to do?” Set when Artemis and Zatanna are 17 or 18 and let's pretend Giovanni is fine and not Doctor Fate for the next few chapters.

Zatanna can’t believe she managed to get this far. Here, with the Team leaving the Cave, everyone with normal clothes after the mission. Artemis said yes to a date a few hours ago and texted her mom that she’d be out longer than usual. Zatanna actually has a _date. With Artemis._

“I didn’t think I’d actually-that you’d say yes.” Zatanna admits. She’s not the inexperienced kid she was when she first joined the Team, but they’re still teenagers and she feels inexperienced as Artemis looks at her.

Well, what do you want to do? Dinner sounds like a pretty good idea to me.” Artemis says and Zatanna relaxes and grins.

“I know a place in Vegas that would rock your socks off. If you want them rocked off.” Zatanna wonders why it’s impossible to be smooth around Artemis, but the blonde smiles widely.

“Sounds good. Let’s go.” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles. She can’t wait to tell her dad she actually did it, asked Artemis out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “One more chapter.”   
> Let's pretend Giovanni is fine and raising Zatanna. Highschool Snaibsel.  
> Shout out to the history test I haven’t studied for yet that’s tomorrow.

The Zataras are wonderful. It’s raining outside, dark and heavy thunder cracks in the sky, but Zatanna’s putting a mug of hot chocolate on a coaster a few inches away.

“That’s for you.” Zatanna says and sips at her own.

“Thanks.” Artemis says and Zatanna picks up the thick pile of flashcards.

“Artemis, shouldn’t we be taking you home?” Giovanni asks. Zatanna looks at him with pleading eyes.

“One more chapter of studying?” Zatanna asks, and he gives her an amused look. Artemis is reading through Zatanna’s textbook, unconcerned, not paying attention to them.

“ _ One _ more chapter.” Giovanni says and Zatanna smiles.


	29. Drive Safely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Drive safely."

Zatanna seems so worried as she says it.

“Drive safely.” She presses and Artemis fights a smile. She’s been driving since before she joined the Team, and that was a million years ago.

“I will.” Artemis promises and Zatanna nods and relaxes.

“I know you will, I just worry sometimes. I don’t want to lose you.” Zatanna admits. Artemis kisses her cheek.

“You won’t. Don’t worry about it.” Artemis says and Zatanna bites her lip.

“I’m probably still gonna worry anyway. Text me when you get there.” Zatanna says and Artemis nods.

“Will do.” Artemis smiles at her girlfriend. She’ll return to the city in a few days, they’ll be fine, it’ll be fine. 


	30. Don't Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Don’t worry about me.”

“Don’t worry about me.” Artemis says, waving her hand at Zatanna. Surely there’s someone who needs her help, or at least more than Artemis needs it.

“You’re covered in blood.” Zatanna points out, exasperated.

“It’s not my blood. Shoo.” Artemis smiles and Zatanna rolls her eyes at the archer.

“When we get back to the Cave, I’m gonna make sure that you’re fine for myself.” Zatanna warns her girlfriend and Artemis laughs.

“I’m fine. Promise.” Artemis says and Zatanna stares at the blood on Artemis’s costume for a few seconds longer than she needs to.

“Still checking later.” Zatanna mutters and Artemis nods, Zatanna always wants to check, even if it’s just a few bruises. There haven’t been very many people who care like Zatanna does, Artemis doesn’t mind her fussing over her. It’s kind of nice actually.


	31. Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "It looks good on you.”

“Here, take my jacket.” Zatanna shrugs her suit jacket off and hands it to Artemis.

“Thanks.” Artemis says and it’s a little tighter on her than it is for Zatanna, but she’s not going to complain, at least she won’t be cold. Zatanna’s staring, she’s been doing that lately, but Artemis isn’t sure what it means so she strikes a pose.

“Don’t I look great with the Slytherin colors on?” Artemis jokes, careful to stay on the rooftop with her poses.

“The Slytherin colors are silver and green though.” Zatanna says and Artemis rolls her eyes.

“Dork.” Artemis teases. 

“It looks good on you.”  Zatanna says and Artemis is pretty sure blood is rushing to her cheeks, but she’s not sure if it’s embarrassment or not.

“It looks better on you.” Artemis says and Zatanna looks up at her instead of the streets below.

“Maybe.” Zatanna says, stealing another glance at the archer.

“Time to go.” Artemis says, pointing to a few figures on the street. Zatanna looks where Artemis is pointing and nods.


	32. Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”   
> Bringing back the arrow necklace because I can.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.” Zatanna says and Artemis does just that. Something cool is slipped into her hands and Artemis opens them.

“Oh my god, I thought I’d never see this again. Thank you. I looked everywhere and I couldn’t find it. Where’d you find it?” Artemis wonders as she slips the necklace on. Zatanna grins.

“I used magic and it was here in the Cave.” Zatanna says. It was only gone for a day, but Artemis missed it.

“Thank you.” Artemis says and Zatanna nods.

“I’m glad you like it so much.” Zatanna says and Artemis is thankful when they hear Batman call the Team for a mission. She might have said something embarrassing, saved by the bell. Or rather, saved by the Bat. 


	33. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "That’s okay, I bought two.”

“You look tired.” Zatanna says and Artemis presses her hands to her face for a moment, and her hands slide off after a moment.

“What? What gave you that idea?” Artemis asks and Zatanna laughs.

“I drank coffee before I got here so I’m wide awake.” Zatanna informs her and Artemis shoots her a look.

“Lucky for you, I bought two.” Zatanna hands it to Artemis and the blonde gives her a tired smile before she takes a sip.

“Okay, I feel less like a zombie.” Artemis says and Zatanna nods with approval.

“Good. I like living, non zombie Artemis the best.” Zatanna says and Artemis snorts before she takes another sip of the warm coffee. They watch the streets for a while, just the two of them on a roof for a while. It’s not a bad end to the night, Artemis thinks as she looks at Zatanna.


	34. After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "After you."  
> Set before the Halloween ep. Also I've written all of these since chapter 27 in one sitting and I'm still writing. Instead of studying..

“After you.” Artemis says and Zatanna sighs, but goes first anyway. They need to zeta to the Cave, and Zatanna disappears before her eyes. She’s a few seconds behind as they see the Team. It’s just another night of missions and hanging with the Team. Artemis wonders if any of the others have wondered if they’ll regret spending so many nights on missions someday, but Artemis doesn’t have anything else going on. 

There’s no teenage rebellion or weekend plans that stop her from doing this, she’s glad she has this to fill her time. It’s good to be with friends, closer than her friends at school and it’s fun to kick ass. Zatanna takes Artemis’s hand and looks at her.

“I know you might be off in space, but we need you down here.” Zatanna says and Artemis snorts as she lets Zatanna keep her hand and walks with her to the debrief. 

No, Artemis wouldn’t trade this for the world. She just hopes she can keep it, if someone finds out who her parents are--Zatanna shoots her a concerned glance but Artemis shakes her head slightly. She’s fine, as long as her secrets stay buried.


	35. Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "We'll figure it out."

It could be a quiet night, Batman has a mission for a few people, but it’s  _ Friday night. _ Artemis wants to do something, practically fidgeting with the want to go move. Zatanna and a few others are looking at Batman but Artemis already heading out. She didn’t come to sit around, she came to kick ass and if she can’t get that at the Cave she’ll go somewhere else.

“Hey, Artemis. Where are you going?” Zatanna wonders a few steps behind her and Artemis slows.

“Going somewhere where there’s action,” Artemis shrugs and Zatanna’s moving to keep up.

“Mind if I come with?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods, so she follows the archer through the zeta tube.

“Where are we?” Zatanna wonders as she looks Artemis and the dark alley they’re standing in.

“Gotham.” Artemis answers and tugs at a fire escape ladder, they’ll want a view of the city after all.

* * *

 

“There, two o’clock,” Zatanna says and Artemis picks an arrow to shoot. Zatanna watches her pull back the bowstring and focus before she lets go, Artemis always so focused when she shoots. The target is a pair of bank robbers and the arrow hits exactly how she planned. A net traps the two men to the side of the building they were next to and Zatanna grins.

“That was easy,” Zatanna says and Artemis grins back, butterflies moving in her stomach. Stupid bugs, she doesn’t need them, she doesn’t want to have feelings for Zatanna. Zatanna’s just a friend and neither of them need distractions. Soon they’ll go to college and the future will be up in the air-Artemis hasn’t figured out where she’s going. Thinking about the future makes Artemis want to punch something, there’s nothing. Artemis doesn’t have a plan for after high school, but as far as she knows, Zatanna doesn’t either.

“You’re not bats,” One of the robbers says, looking at them. Zatanna laughs, short and quick. They move to the next rooftop, another place to watch the city. There isn’t anything big going down in Gotham, either they’re staying in on a Friday night or they’re up to something else. Artemis is pretty sure she spotted Batgirl at one point, but the redhead disappeared before she could point her out to Zatanna. It’s not a turf war, the bats and other heroes can shares Gotham, the city can always use a little cleaning up. Zatanna wraps a few people they catch with big, magical bows that reminds Artemis of glossy holiday car commercials. It’s a good night, they don’t need to talk too much to get things done, one of the good things about the Team, they already know each other, they work well together. It’s a good workout, a good night overall and really good company, Zatanna wishes she didn’t want to yawn.

“It’s pretty late and quiet. Wanna call it a night?” Zatanna asks and she really doesn’t want to go back to the Cave yet, but they’re starting to move a little slower with time.

“Want to grab-” Artemis pauses and checks the time on her phone.

“Breakfast?” Artemis finishes, smile on her face. Zatanna laughs, it’s loud and genuine. It’s been hard to laugh and smile like she used to before her dad became Doctor Fate-Artemis can always make her smile though. Maybe that’s her superpower, not her amazing archery skills.

“Is anywhere good still open?” Zatanna asks, she can count on one hand how many places are open in Happy Harbor when they get done with missions.

“I know a place.” Artemis says. Zatanna mutters something that’s still hard to decipher, even after being friends for a few years-their normal clothes appear, Artemis’s bow is gone. There’s still a knife in each boot though and Artemis feels better when she has something on her, habit she never outgrew.

“Thanks. It’s not far from here.” Artemis tells her. Zatanna doesn’t mind the small talk Artemis starts, she doesn’t get a lot of small talk from people she’s close to anymore. Zatanna almost freezes when Artemis mentions college. When she turns 18, she won’t technically be a ward of the Justice League. College. She can take down almost anyone or anything-but the thought of the unknown-especially the future  _ hurts _ .

“My dad and I planned to look at colleges together my senior year. He’s not going to be able to do that as Doctor Fate. Nabu avoids me anyway. I-” Zatanna trails off. Artemis reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

“We’ll figure it out. You aren’t alone, Zee,” Artemis reminds her gently, hand still holding Zatanna’s. They’re almost at the diner that’s always open and Zatanna squeezes Artemis’s hand.

“Thank you,” Zatanna says and Artemis nods. They’re in the same boat, and Zatanna lets go of Artemis’s hand to open the door to the diner. It’s not very busy, a few other people who just got done with work or maybe just can’t sleep. The diner’s never crowded at night like it is during the breakfast rush and Artemis and Zatanna slide into a booth as a waitress notices them.

“How are you two doin’ today?” She asks pleasantly, too energized for the time as she hands them menus. Zatanna’s pretty sure she has more energy than anyone else in the building.

“Tired. We just got done with work.” Artemis says and the waitress nods as she sets two glasses of water on the table.

“I know that feeling. Do either of you want coffee?” The waitress asks and they shake their heads.

“Can we have a few minutes to look at the menu?” Zatanna asks politely and the waitress nods. Zatanna’s eyes look at the menu but she talks to Artemis anyway.

“Do you have a college in mind?” Zatanna yawns. 

“No. My mom and I might go look at a few, soon. But I have no idea,” Artemis says and Zatanna relaxes into the booth.

“What’s good?” Zatanna asks, looking up at Artemis.

“Everything. But I think you’d like the pancakes,” Artemis says automatically and she knows Zatanna, Zatanna knows her and she realizes they don’t have much time left to do  _ this. _ Their waitress comes back when they’ve stopped looking at their menus.

“What can I get you two?” Their waitress asks and Zatanna speaks first.

“I’ll have the chocolate chip pancakes, please,” Zatanna says and the waitress writes it down before she looks at Artemis.

“And for you?” She asks and Artemis knows she’s too set in routine, she orders the same omelet she always does.

“Alright, those’ll be out soon,” The waitress smiles at them and takes their menus.

“Maybe we can look at colleges together,” Artemis suggests and Zatanna’s eyes widen. She doesn’t want to go somewhere new without a familiar face, been there, done that-she’d love it if they ended up at the same school. Maybe they could be roommates. Hope is blooming in her chest, maybe things will be okay.

“I’d like that. If your mom doesn’t mind me tagging along,” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“You know my mom likes you. I’ll ask, though,” Artemis says and Zatanna doesn’t want things to change, doesn’t want to be alone. She likes how the Team is, she likes the routine, but pretty soon they’re all going to go to college or become Legal Adults and Do Adult Things. Zatanna wonders who will join the League first, her money’s on Nightwing or Kaldur.

“Thank you. I just wish everything could stay how it is, right now,” Zatanna confesses and Artemis arches an eyebrow in question.

“Like it’s the asscrack of morning and we’re in a diner waiting on breakfast?” Artemis asks and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I just don’t want to miss everyone. I don’t want to college. It feels like I just got into the routine of Happy Harbor and the Team a few months ago. I always thought I’d have my dad to help me plan my future. Nabu still has him and nothing I’ve done can change that. No one can change that. I just wish we could just stay where we are right now with everything. It’s good. I don’t want things to change.” Zatanna confesses, looking at the worn table instead of Artemis.

“Things are going to change, Zee. I can’t stop that, neither can you. The future’s scary, but it’s a little less scary when you think about the fact we’re all still probably going to be on the Team. We’ll all keep in touch. Things will work out.” Artemis sounds so sure and Zatanna wants to ask how she knows, but their food arrives and the smell of melted chocolate and syrup reaches her nose. Artemis thanks the waitress and looks at Zatanna as she takes a bite and swallows.

“You okay?” Artemis asks, Zatanna’s eyes are shiny with tears and Zatanna shakes her head.

“I haven’t had chocolate chip pancakes in years. My dad used to make them all time,” Zatanna admits and Artemis leans over and reaches for Zatanna’s hand again.

“I’m sorry,” Artemis says. There isn’t much else to really say to that, Artemis can’t shoot anything or anyone that’ll undo Zatara being Doctor Fate, can’t give Zatanna time with her father.

* * *

 

Breakfast is over and they split the bill and Artemis snorts when she realizes she’ll probably have  _ second breakfast _ when she gets up later on Saturday.

“What are you going to miss most?” Artemis asks as they walk slowly to the nearest zeta tube, a few blocks away.

“M’gann and Conner. And-you,” Zatanna says quietly, and Artemis looks at her.

“Me?” Artemis asks. Conner and M’gann were obvious picks, Zatanna lives with them after all, but she’s surprised Zatanna will miss her.

“Yeah,” Zatanna confirms, and Artemis looks at her lips and Zatanna knows that look, she used to see Artemis look at Conner like that. 

“Do you want to kiss me?” Zatanna asks and Artemis answers that by putting her lips on the brunette’s. It’s too early in the morning and they’re tired and really should be going home and there are million reason not to kiss Artemis, Zatanna thinks. There’s a million reasons why she should kiss her though, and so she does.

“You’re not alone, Zee. You have me. We’ll figure it out, together,” Artemis promises and Zatanna laces her fingers with the archer’s. Maybe the future won’t be so dark and awful after all.


	36. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is "Can I kiss you?" I reworked this chapter a few times and I'm still not completely happy with it, but here it is.

“Artemis and Zatanna, I need you two on a different mission.” Artemis was wondering why they were left out, Batman shows a museum on the screen.

“Doctor Fate and local law enforcement have both expressed concern that Metropolitan Museum of Art might be hit due to their exhibit of magical objects,” Batman informs them.

“Why does the museum have magical objects?” Zatanna asks. Magical objects don’t do much good trapped in thick glass, and in the wrong hands-can do a lot of damage.

“The League will look into that, separately. I’ve contacted NYPD, you will check in with Captain Holt,” Batman says and the girls nod. New York with Zatanna, it sounds like Halloween a few years ago.

* * *

 

“Hey,” Zatanna says as they walk through the same zeta tube as the last time they were in New York together.

“What?” Artemis asks, wondering if Zatanna can sense something she can’t, if something’s wrong or if there’s something wrong with her costume. Maybe she found out Artemis has a crush on her.

“Throwback Thursday,” Zatanna grins and Artemis rolls her eyes and relaxes.

“I almost forgot tomorrow’s Friday. I’m glad I got my homework done before this,” Artemis says. Senior year isn’t horrible, it’s just a lot of homework. Depending how late they’re out, she might ask Zatanna where to buy energy drinks in Happy Harbor. Sometimes coffee just doesn’t do it.

“Me too. Let’s go find Captain Holt,” Zatanna says.

* * *

 

“Hanging out on a roof watching bored cops doesn’t sound like fun but it’s better than nothing.

* * *

“You okay?” Artemis asks, because Zatanna is quiet-her eyes are distant.

“Usually League members don’t mention my dad around me. It’s kind of rare. I just got caught off guard, that’s all,” Zatanna excuses. Artemis puts a hand on her shoulder, they still need to do their job but the police walkie talkie is silent. They look at the museum, and Artemis wonders what it looks like inside. Glossy stones and thick glass comes to mind. It’s dark and it’s a Thursday night but Artemis decides to just ask.

“Hey-after we’re done with this-can we visit Greta’s grave?” she asks, voice soft. Zatanna nods, thinking about Greta and her first year on the Team. Artemis used to hang out at Zatanna’s house sometimes, because she had a functional, caring dad and Zatanna would visit her and her mom. Zatanna was always sure Paula could tell she had a crush on Artemis when she used to visit Gotham. 

“Tell your mom I say hi when you get home,” Zatanna says.

“I will,” Artemis promises.

They’re bored and so are the cops, Artemis perks up when they see the unmistakable green of Green Arrow. Black Canary stands next to him and Artemis smiles. 

“Let’s see if they have anything,” Artemis says and Zatanna follows her down the fire escape.

“Hey!” Artemis tries to not sound excited but fails, it’s evident in her voice.

“Hey. We’re here to tell you to go home, we’ve got this and you two have school tomorrow,” Black Canary says.

“See you next week?” Artemis asks, looking at Green Arrow.

“Yup. See you then, kiddo,” Green Arrow says and Zatanna feels a pang in her chest. Artemis rolls her eyes.

“I’m not a kid,” Artemis complains and Black Canary lets out a laugh the same time Green Arrow does.

“Sure you aren’t. Go to bed at a decent hour and text me when you get home. I mean it,” Green Arrow says and Artemis nods.

* * *

 

Normal clothes hide who they are, they're just two girls visiting a graveyard late at night, flowers in hand. Greta’s headstone is clean and sharp, unlike the makeshift one they found her under a few years ago. 

“I wonder how many other people visit her grave. Or even know what happened. She was a kid, she must have been in school, or at least noticed by other people. I wonder what they thought when she disappeared,” Zatanna wonders.

“I don’t know. But we know. The League knows and he’s rotting in jail for the rest of his life,” Artemis says firmly and they carefully place the flowers on Greta’s grave. Greta’s at peace, no one’s seen her ghost since they gave her a proper burial. Thinking about it too much makes Artemis have too many questions, what happens after death, if Zatanna knows the truth, if there are ghosts everywhere. It’s something for another day at least, she’s tired and Zatanna must be too.

“I hope you’re okay, Greta,” Zatanna says quietly to the headstone before they leave. It’s not a long walk back to the zeta tube and they’re both quiet. Zatanna thinks about Artemis, steady next to her, always there, always willing to give her space.

“We make a really good team, don’t we?” Zatanna asks.

“Always have. I hope they team us up when we join the League someday. I love you. You’re the best,” Artemis is tired and she’s being a little more honest than she probably should be, but she’s ready to go home.

“Can I kiss you?” Zatanna asks, aware of how close they’re standing, how close they’ve always been.

“Absolutely,” Artemis answers. She thought her crush was one sided, and was okay with just being Zatanna’s friend, close in whatever capacity Zatanna wanted her. They’ll need to figure things out and eventually get back to the Cave, but they have a little more time for a first kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I like your laugh."

Zatanna’s been quiet since she lost her dad, Artemis can’t remember the last time she saw her smile or laugh. So with that in mind and bad joke book in hand, she walks into the Cave.

“Hey, we don’t have a mission today,” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“That’s not why I’m here. I’m here for you, if you’re not busy,” Artemis says.

“I’m not,” Zatanna says cautiously and spies the joke book in the blonde’s hand.

A few minutes later, Zatanna’s laughing like the bad joke Artemis told is the funniest thing she’s heard all week and Artemis laughs with her. 

“Sorry. That was just really-funny,” Zatanna’s trying to catch her breath.

“Don’t apologize. I like your laugh. It’s good to hear it again,” Artemis says before she tells another joke and Zatanna laughs again.


	38. Don't Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Don't cry."

“It’s your birthday, so I got you something,” Zatanna says and hands Artemis the carefully wrapped box.

“You didn’t have to do anything for me. It’s just my birthday,” Artemis says. Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“It’s your birthday,  _ of course _ I do. I’m glad you’re here and that I met you. I want to celebrate that. I want to celebrate  _ you.  _ Now open it,” Zatanna insists and Artemis shoots her a look before she does just that, setting the box on the kitchen island. Artemis pulls out a jacket exactly like her old one, she’s been trying to find one like it for  _ months. _ Tears sting her eyes and Zatanna looks alarmed.

“Did I do something wrong? Are you okay? I can return it and-” Zatanna stops when Artemis shakes her head.

“You’ve known me less than a year and you-” Artemis trails off.

“You’re so nice,” Artemis says and bites her lip.

“Oh. Don’t cry over that. That’s what friends are for. That and cake. Which I have in the fridge if you want some. M’gann and I made a cake,” Zatanna offers and Artemis gives her a watery smile, brushing her tears away.

“The jacket’s perfect and I’d love some cake,” Artemis says. Zatanna smiles as she gets the cake out of the fridge. 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I made this for you.”  
> Can be read as part of the chapters where Artemis and Zatanna live together or as a separate thing. Set in s2.

“It smells good,” Zatanna says, moving to take off her coat. Her stomach growls at her, she’s been busy, almost too busy to eat today. Not like working with Doctor Fate to put her off food, either.

“I made dinner. I know your week sucked and you hate having to deal with Nabu and there’s nothing I can say or do that’s gonna fix that. But I did stop by your favorite bakery and grab a few things,” Artemis says and Zatanna gives her a tired smile. That bakery opens early and closes early, she hasn’t been able to get anything from there in a few weeks and she’s been craving some of their baked goods. 

“You’re the best,” Zatanna says simply, moving to stand next to her.

“I know,” Artemis tells her. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, but until then, Zatanna’s content to watch Artemis move around the kitchen and make them dinner. It’s the perfect end to an awful week.


	40. Back to Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Go back to sleep." Set somewhere between s1 and s2, Artemis and Zatanna are living together, can be seen as a continuation of the other chapters where they share an apartment.

Zatanna doesn’t have the night shift, so Artemis hopes they might be able to grab dinner and have a nice night, the Team is big enough she can get out early. Nightwing shakes his head when she oh so politely suggests it. Artemis swears.

* * *

 

It’s hard to not hate stakeouts when there’s something better waiting at home. Zatanna texts her to let her know she’s going to eat dinner-unless Artemis comes home. Artemis sighs and manages to reply. It’s the job and there will be other nights, but it’s raining in their city. It’s the perfect day to stay in and sit on the couch, watch the rain pour while they’re under warm blankets. Zatanna made dinner, she sends a text that she’ll keep it warm for her. One perk of being the girlfriend of the cutest magician in the world-the little things. No matter when Artemis manages to finish, she knows dinner will still be warm when she gets home.

* * *

 

The other teams have left or gone to bed by the time Artemis and her team return, she narrows her eyes and shoots an annoyed expression at Nightwing. It’s not personal, she’s just annoyed. Artemis showers at the Cave, she doesn’t want to wake Zatanna up when she gets home and she wants to get the sweat and salt off her skin, out of her hair. Artemis zetas home in civvies, ready for sleep. She holds back a yawn and keeps her eyes open when she makes her way home to their apartment, even though sleep is plaguing her thoughts. Artemis can almost smell dinner through their front door, but that could be her stomach. It’s dark but there’s a note from Zatanna about dinner that makes Artemis smile. Eating dinner when it’s technically morning is weird, but Artemis eats anyway.

* * *

 

Artemis tries to find pajamas, but it’s hard to see in the dark and she almost trips on the socks she just took off.

“Artemis?” Zatanna mumbles, one eye partially open to look at her. Thunder booms outside, and Artemis manages to find what she wants.

“Go back to sleep, Zee,” Artemis murmurs and Zatanna closes her open eye.

“How was your day? Did you eat?” Zatanna asks, shifting her position under the comforter as Artemis swaps civvies for comfortable pajamas.

“It was long. I missed you. I ate and now I just want to sleep,” Artemis says and Zatanna pulls her close as soon as she moves under the comforter. The day wasn’t the best, but the night is much better.


	41. Okay

“Is this okay? Are you okay right now?” Artemis asks as they walk down the street. Father’s Day sales and advertisements are everywhere. Artemis knows Zatanna suggested they go out today, but it’s still a lot. Artemis used to hate Father’s Day. It’s just another day to her, but she doesn’t want to leave Zatanna alone if she needs her, if she needs her today. Zatanna takes a deep breath.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s go get cupcakes,” Zatanna doesn’t look at her and picks up her pace.

“Zee? It’s okay to not be okay. If you want to go back to the Cave I can grab them and meet you there. It’s not a big deal,” Artemis promises, and Zatanna snifles slightly.

“I’m fine, I can do this. It’s the first year without him, it’s not gonna be the last,” Zatanna says quietly and Artemis nods. There’s are already been too many apologies and tears and Zatanna just wants sugar. It’s not okay, but someday it might be.


	42. Picked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I picked these for you.”

“Here. This is for you,” Zatanna says and Artemis raises an eyebrow as she sits across from her. Artemis sips at her coffee and squints at her.

“It’s not my birthday right? Or a major holiday?” Artemis asks and Zatanna laughs, the sound is almost swallowed by the busy coffeeshop.

“No. Just because. I saw them and I couldn’t resist-so I picked these for you,” Zatanna says and carefully hands Artemis the bag. Artemis sets the tissue paper on the table and finds a few pairs of green athletic pants, and a green tank top. 

“You mentioned you needed to get more workout clothes. And I know your size and that you love green so I got them. What do you think?” Zatanna asks.

“I love all of it. Thank you. Don’t think I’m not gonna keep trying to get you to come to the gym with me,” Artemis says and Zatanna laughs.


	43. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I’ll drive you to the hospital.”

Her heart’s beating too fast, and there’s blood when she touches the back of her head. Artemis thinks her fingers are shaking as she hits speed dial but her head’s light and floating away so she isn’t sure. Has her ceiling always looked like that? She’s never really stared at her ceiling and never from the floor.

“Artemis? I’m about to go to a League meeting. Can I call you back?” Zatanna asks.

“I need help. I’m bleeding. I hit my head and I feel like I’m gonna pass out,” Artemis says. Zatanna says words but they sound distant.

“I’ll be there in a minute. Keep your eyes open,” Zatanna says and the call ends.

“Artemis?” Zatanna asks and Artemis looks at her from her place on the floor, thankful she doesn’t have carpet..

“I slipped,” Artemis says and Zatanna moves to pick her up. There’s a puddle of blood on the stairs, and there’s red mixed into her blonde hair.

“I’m getting you to the hospital. Hold on,” Zatanna says and wraps an arm around Artemis. A few quick words let them appear in an almost empty ER greets her and the receptionist looks startled.

“This woman needs medical attention. She hit her head and she’s lost a lot of blood,” Zatanna says.

“You’re Zatanna,” the receptionist says and she nods.

“She’s bleeding on your tile, can I get some help here?” Zatanna asks and the woman types a few things on her computer before she pages for someone, Zatanna doesn’t catch the name.

Artemis is taken from her arms and a few people in scrubs move her away, through a set of doors. One motions to Zatanna and she follows them, a few feet behind.

“What happened?” a woman asks.

“She fell down a flight of stairs. I’m not sure why she’s bleeding. I know her blood type and her name. Is she gonna be okay?” Zatanna asks.

“We’ll see. She’s still awake but she’s spacey. We’re gonna need an IV and for you to answer a few questions. She’s lucky you found her,” the woman replies, and Zatanna nods.

* * *

 

“They’re gonna discharge her tomorrow to Jade and Roy. No. Duh, I was in costume. There was a huge puddle of blood on her stairs I wasn’t going to waste time by changing outfits,” Zatanna says and Artemis rolls her eyes.

“Is that Dick?” Artemis asks and Zatanna nods. Most of their friends have already visited, but Dick's been tied up with stuff in Gotham for most of the day.

“I’ll text you the address. Visiting hours end in an hour but I bet you can get in if you’re in costume,” Zatanna says quietly, nurses and staff pass by the room.

“See you soon,” Zatanna says and hangs up.

“I’m fine. I don’t need any of this,” Artemis gestures to the hospital room and rolls her eyes before she sits in a chair next to the hospital bed.

“You do. And even if you don’t-I’d rather you be safe than sorry. You’re my best friend, I want you around for awhile,” Zatanna jokes but it’s not funny like it’s meant to be.

“This was nothing. I’ll be around. You don’t need to worry about me,” Artemis replies.

“I do. It’s kind of my job as your best friend. It comes with the title. I know head injuries bleed a lot, but you scared me. That scared me,” Zatanna bites her lip.

“I’ll try not to slip on my stairs again,” Artemis says and she’s partially joking but partially serious.

“Good,” Zatanna says.


	44. Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I saved a piece for you.” This was supposed to be chapter nine, but since the prompts aren't connected, I'm putting it here.

“You made cake?” Artemis asks and Zatanna nods.

“M’gann and I did. It’s a recipe she wanted to try, said she wanted my help. It’s really good. I think Wally ate most of it though,” Zatanna frowns, and opens the fridge. Artemis looks at the sink, looks like the cake went quickly there’s plates and the cake pan’s in the sink too.

“I think Wally might have eaten it all,” Artemis says and Zatanna shakes her head and pulls out a plate.

“Figured. But I saved a piece for you,” Zatanna says.

“You’re the best,” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles.


	45. Watch

Zatanna’s so happy next to Artemis on the couch. Giovanni looks at them, the plate of cookies on the coffee table, the smile on his daughter’s face and the pile of DVDs they’re looking at.

“What do you want to watch?” Zatanna asks and Artemis looks at the movies seriously. 

“Your favorite. I haven’t seen any of these,” Artemis says and Zatanna squints at her friend.

“I know what we’re doing until you leave tomorrow,” Zatanna says and Artemis laughs as Zatanna gets up to put the DVD in.


	46. After You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the season 1 and 2 gap, when Jason's on the Team.

“You can go first,” Artemis says, gesturing to the zeta tube. It’s dark and time to report back to the Cave. The alley they’re in is empty save for them and Zatanna thinks of something.

“Speaking of first, out of the Team-between us-who do you think’s gonna join the League first?” Zatanna asks.

“Jason or Dick. I mean Dick might get there before Jason, but he’ll be close behind, I think,” Artemis says. Zatanna takes that in.

“I was thinking Conner or Kaldur, actually,” Zatanna says and Artemis nods.

“I could see that. I wouldn’t want to be the first. And if I was one of the first, I’d want to join with other people from the Team, you know?” Artemis asks and Zatanna agrees with that.

“Time to do a mission report,” Zatanna says and goes through the zeta tube first. Artemis follows, wondering about the future, paperwork and the League.


	47. Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artemis is with Zatanna when she goes undercover and leaves Zatanna a letter. Snaibsel reunion drabble.

“Did find get my letter?” Artemis asks. Zatanna nods, eyes watery as she hugs her.

“I missed you so much,” Zatanna says into her shoulder and Artemis just clings to her too.

“It’s everything I couldn’t say that night. I had to go and I wanted you to know. I love you. I missed you so much,” Artemis says and Zatanna relaxes for the first time since Artemis left. Being undercover was important, but she still worried about her girlfriend.

“So we need to do damage control and eat. Any food you missed?” Zatanna asks.

“Pizza,” Artemis says. They’ll need to talk to the Team and the League and explain, but  _ they fucking won this one.  _ It feels fantastic, it all paid off.


	48. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “I’ll do it for you.”  
> Also, honestly how s2 should have gone.

“I’ll do it for you. Even if you won’t tell me what it’s for,” Zatanna says and Artemis looks to the floor guiltily.

“I wish I could tell you. But I can’t,” Artemis says after Zatanna does the spell. Zatanna presses the necklace into her hand.

“You can tell me anything,” Zatanna says softly and she knows they aren’t as close as they used to be. Different teams and different schedules have worn on their friendship but she still cares about Artemis and they try. They see each other and talk but not like they used to.

“I-” Artemis’s phone beeps at her.

“I should go. It was nice to see you again. I mean it. I’ll see you soon,” Artemis says and Zatanna nods as she leaves.

* * *

 

“Artemis is dead. Kaldur killed her,” Dick says and Zatanna feels tears filling her eyes. Oliver and Dinah look as shocked as she does and Zatanna shakes her head.

“No. No, Nightwing, tell me you’re joking. Tell me you’re joking. Please,” Zatanna begs and and Dick shakes his head.

“She died. She’s gone. I’m sorry. Her mom is helping us plan a funeral. I’ll let everyone know when we have more details,” Dick says and Zatanna can’t stop the tears coming out of her eyes. 

_ I’ll see you soon _ . Artemis had promised. She’ll never see Artemis again.

* * *

 

“Wait. Pause that,” Zatanna demands and Captain Atom does, the footage they managed to get of Tigress and Kaldur is interesting. Tigress is new, no one’s ever heard of her before. Zatanna stares for a long moment, the necklace is familiar.

“I need to go talk to someone. I’ll be right back,” Zatanna says and Captain Atom looks away from the screen to look at her.

“Everything okay?” Captain Atom asks and Zatanna nods.

“I just have an idea,” Zatanna says and heads to the Cave.

“Zatanna. Do you need something?” Nightwing asks.

“I need to talk to you. In private,” Zatanna says and he nods, tapping a few things on the screens before he tells her they’re alone.

“Tigress is a thief. She stole something from Artemis. A necklace I made for her,” Zatanna says. Nightwing looks at her and her eyes widen.

“Oh my god. Tigress is Artemis. She’s wearing the necklace. Does Kaldur know? What if he finds out?” Zatanna asks and Dick sighs.

“She’s undercover. So is Kaldur. This has to stay between us,” Dick says and Zatanna feels all of the grief she had all at once.

“Then tell me everything,” Zatanna says, steel in her voice.


	49. Call Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Call me when you get home.”

“I’m gonna drive back to Gotham. There aren’t any zeta tubes around here and I already took the final for the course,” Artemis says.

“I’m gonna be on Hall duty, but call me when you get home. Or at least text me. If you need anything, let me know, okay?” Zatanna asks. It’s been odd to have Artemis away, but the short course was perfect and Artemis seemed excited to go a few states away to take it.

“Will do. I might text you and I’ll let you know if it’s gonna be longer, if I stop for food or gas. I’ll be fine,” Artemis promises. Zatanna has to end the call, but makes sure she can hear if her phone beeps. Zatanna imagines the open road, miles of highway, and the music Artemis will play in her car. It sounds great until Zatanna remembers how boring it can be.

“You better. I’ve gotta go, but I love you, don’t forget to check in!” Zatanna says.

“I will, Zee. Talk to you later,” Artemis says.

“Talk to you later,” Zatanna echoes, and Artemis ends the call. The League deals with the usual things, Zatanna’s eyes flicker to the zeta tubes when it’s quiet. Artemis didn’t mention if she was going straight to Gotham or not. Her phone beeps when Artemis grabs dinner, unhealthy but quick and easy to eat on the road.

* * *

 “Artemis, B-07,” the computer says and Zatanna can’t help the grin that appears on her face, _Artemis._

“Hey,” Artemis says and Zatanna hugs her. It’s only been a handful of weeks, but she missed her best friend.

“Missed you too,” Artemis says and Zatanna keeps grinning.

“What?” Artemis asks.

“It’s just really good to have you back,” Zatanna says truthfully, and Artemis smiles back. She’ll see her mom in a few minutes, but catching up with Zatanna won’t hurt.


	50. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I think you’re beautiful.”  
> Also I love Zatanna Zatara but so many variations of her outfits look impractical to fight in. Sigh.

“I think I should have a new costume for joining the League and I want your opinion,” Zatanna says. Artemis is probably busy and she has enough free time to get a call in.

“I’m free Thursday night. Want to grab dinner in Star City at 6 and then we can do costume business?” Artemis asks. There’s an Italian place Zatanna loves that’s vegetarian friendly and Artemis has been craving their cheesecake. If she’s lucky, Zatanna will split it with her.

“That Italian place?” Zatanna asks.

“It’s like you read my mind. See you then?” Zatanna asks.

“See you then,” Artemis says and hangs up.

* * *

 

“No heels,” Artemis says and Zatanna sighs.

“I know,” Zatanna says and Artemis sees a flash of fishnets.

“Those look impractical,” Artemis says and Zatanna groans. 

“I know. I was thinking about leggings like Canary’s. Hold on, I’ll put the full thing on,” Zatanna tells her.

“Tup no wen emutsoc!” Zatanna says.

“Make sure it’s something you could run in,” Artemis says and Zatanna nods. There might be a few adjustments to make.

“But overall what do you think? Do I look okay? Or do I look ridiculous?” Zatanna asks.

“I think you look beautiful. The costume will work with a few adjustments. I can ask Canary where she gets her legging if you want,” Artemis offers.

“That’d be great. I swear, I’ve never seen even a tiny rip in those. It has to be magic,” Zatanna jokes and Artemis laughs.


	51. Are You Sure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Are you sure?"  
> Under emotional duress you can forget other people's schedules-and if my best friend asked me to I'd drop a date and do this. So I think Artemis would too. I don't have a set time in mind for this one but they're out of high school.

“Zee?” Artemis answers her phone, her date shoots her a confused look she ignores. Zatanna usually texts her or at least texts to see if she’s busy before calling.

“Can you come over? Today’s the anniversary and I didn’t want to bug anyone this year but I called the Cave and they’re all on a mission and I really just need someone to talk to,” Zatanna says and Artemis slides out of the booth.

“I’ll be there in ten,” Artemis says.

“Are you sure?” Zatanna asks. 

“Yeah. See you in ten,” Artemis promises and hangs up.

“My best friend needs me. I’ve gotta go. Sorry,” Artemis says and her date frowns at her as she grabs her purse. It wasn’t going that great anyway and Zatanna’s so much more important. They didn’t order anything more than drinks, but she sets a five down on the table before she walks out.

* * *

 

It’s 4 minutes at the grocery store then 2 minutes at the pizza place to grab a few things and then 4 minutes to get to Zatanna’s apartment with the help of a zeta tube. The short distance between the two is one of the reasons why Zatanna picked the apartment. Artemis barely has time to knock before Zatanna opens the door and lets her in.

“What do you need?” Artemis asks. November 5th and Father’s Day have been the hardest on Zatanna. 

“I need you to set that stuff down and hug me,” Zatanna says and Artemis shuts the front door and sets the pizza and bag of food down in Zatanna’s kitchen.

“Hug away,” Artemis says and Zatanna does just that.

“I keep hearing Father’s Day ads and it hit me that I haven’t gotten him anything for Father’s Day in years. Weren’t you on a date?” Zatanna sniffles.

“Yeah. No big. He kept talking about work and I barely got a word in,” Artemis tells her and Zatanna moves away so Artemis can see the look of disgust on her face. Zatanna lets her go and wipes a few tears away.

“You brought pizza?” Zatanna asks and Artemis nods.

“You usually want food and I haven’t eaten since 11,” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles at her.

“You’re the best,” Zatanna says and Artemis smiles.

“I know. I brought brownies and chocolate and we can talk if you want to, or we can go catch criminals-anything you want,” Artemis says. She’s always been kind of awkward with  talking about dads because her dad’s never gotten better. He’s always been the opposite of Zatara.

“Let’s start with pizza,” Zatanna says. It’s a good start.


	52. Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "Have fun."

Artemis stares at her phone and closes her eyes for a moment. With open eyes, she dials Zatanna’s number and hopes she’ll answer.

“Hey. I need to tell you something. It’s not urgent but I need to talk to you about it if you’ve got time?” Artemis asks as the call connects. She needs to get this out and just tell Zatanna.

“Hey. I have a few minutes but I’ve got to go do Watchtower duty soon,” Zatanna says. Artemis internalizes her sigh.

“Okay. It’ll keep. I’ll talk to you later. Have fun,” Artemis says and Zatanna smiles even though she knows Artemis can’t see it.

“I will. I’ll text you when I get done, if you’re still up we can talk about whatever you need to tell me,” Zatanna says and Artemis feels dread grow. The secret will have to keep.

“Sounds great,” Artemis says and Zatanna hangs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have a secret in mind when I wrote this but someone mentioned Artemis confessing her love or telling Zatanna she might break up with Wally could be urgent things she'd want to talk about-but I left it up to reader interpretation/headcanon. :)


	53. I'll Get It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Artemis is sitting on their couch, and frowns at Zatanna. It’s been a long day with a morning that started with a mission. It’s still light out, they should be fighting or doing something. Anything. 

“I’m fine,” Artemis insists and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“I just healed your broken leg, that doesn’t mean it isn’t gonna be sore for a day or two. You need rest and to let me make you dinner,” Zatanna insists. The mission took a lot of energy out of both of them and dinner is a good idea.

There’s a knock at the door and Artemis shifts on the couch.

“Don’t even think about it. I’ll get it,” Zatanna says and Artemis sighs at her.

“I’m fine. I can handle being sore,” Artemis protests as Zatanna opens the door.

“I can sign for that,” Zatanna says and Artemis looks at the door curiously. After a minute of smalltalk Artemis can’t quite catch, Zatanna comes back in with a few boxes.

“What are those?” Artemis asks, craning her neck to see the boxes Zatanna sets in a neat stack.

“I ordered some stuff on Amazon. Some of it may or may not be for your birthday,” Zatanna says and Artemis wants to move off the couch, but Zatanna will get annoyed and maybe the pain pills are taking some of the edge off.

After dinner, maybe she’ll ask how long she really needs to be off her leg, she’s already antsy for another good fight.


	54. Reservations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU or UA depending on how you want to look at it where almost everyone on the Team knew Artemis was alive, Artemis and Zatanna were roommates before Artemis faked her death and M'gann didn't have her s2 stuff.   
> The prompt for this chapter is: "I made reservations."

“Only you,” Artemis grumbles as Zatanna straightens her tie.

“We saved the world and we’re all fine. We’re going out to dinner because we kicked ass and I already made reservations,” Zatanna says and Artemis sighs as she parks and they wait a minute, looking around the busy parking lot for anyone they might know. 

“Told you we’re too early,” Artemis says and Zatanna rolls her eyes.

“Then we have some time. I’m glad I picked a buffet, if it’s not fast food, Wally complains that he’s hungry after we eat,” Zatanna says. Artemis laughs quietly as they walk in.

“Hello, we have reservations under Crock,” Zatanna tells the maître d' and he nods.

“Right this way. We’ll direct other members of your party to your table as they arrive,” the maître d' promises and Zatanna smiles.

“Thank you,” Zatanna says and Artemis resists the urge to fidget with her cufflinks. Her roommate seems like she just  _ belongs _ in high end places like this. Artemis always wonders if she looks out of place, if she’s wearing the wrong thing, if she’s about to say the wrong thing. They sit down and Artemis looks to Zatanna.

“You used my name for reservations?” Artemis asks and Zatanna shrugs gracefully.

“Your name isn’t as conspicuous and we’re all coming here because you and Kaldur kicked ass undercover. I won’t do it again if it bothers you,” Zatanna says and Artemis shakes her head.

“I was just surprised. I don’t mind,” Artemis assures her and Zatanna smiles at that.

Dick appears in their line of vision, cleaning up nicely in a suit. Barbara’s wearing a gorgeous green dress that matches her eyes, Tim’s wearing a suit like Dick and a smile like Barbara. 

“It’s so good to see you,” Barbara says and Artemis grins back before they hug. Dick hugs Artemis next, and she can’t help the grin that stays on her face.

“You don’t call, you don’t write-” Dick trails off and Artemis laughs as they let go. Tim seems happy to see them too, Artemis grins at him and he smiles back. A waiter appears and asks for their drink orders as Garfield, Conner, and M’gann walk to the table.

“Artemis!” M’gann says and Artemis finds herself in a hug before she can blink.

“I missed you so much,” M’gann tells her and Artemis nods.

“I missed you too. It’s good to be back. We’ll hang out soon, just us,” Artemis promises. Garfield and Conner say hello. It’s a few more minutes before Karen and Mal arrive, then Kaldur and Roy, then Raquel, and Wally.

“It’s good to have everyone back. We survived a hard week and literally saved the world. So let’s celebrate! Let’s eat!” Zatanna says. No one’s surprised when Wally’s the first to get up from the table.

“You’re picky about Italian food. This place must be good,” Artemis notes and Zatanna nods.

“It is, come on. They’ve got coffee and the bread should be getting out of the oven right now,” Zatanna says. Artemis can’t stop smiling. It’s a good day.


	55. Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I don't mind."

“Sorry, I’ve just been ranting,” Zatanna apologizes and Artemis shakes her head.

“Ranting is good. I don’t mind if you rant. Unless it’s about how arrows are impractical like Wally did last week,” Artemis assures her and Zatanna laughs, remembering how Artemis  _ and _ Roy came after him for that one.

“I’m not that stupid. You love arrows,” Zatanna says.

“I do,” Artemis admits, closing her eyes. Being here, sprawled out on Zatanna’s bed sharing secrets like candy, it’s so easy. It’s so good, so normal, something neither of them thought they’d actually get out of their teenage years. 

“I love this,” Zatanna tells her and Artemis opens her eyes and moves her head to grin at her best friend.

“Me too,” Artemis says, they have a while until they have to suit up, get ready for a mission and out into the world. Until then, they can get anything and everything off their chests, they keep each other alive and keep their secrets. Artemis wonders how she not only managed to get a best friend, but one of the coolest people on the planet as her best friend. 


	56. Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is, "it brings out your eyes."

The dress is the perfect shade of blue, dark enough to match Zatanna’s style, but light enough to bring out her eyes.

“You have to try it on,” Artemis tells her, even as Zatanna shakes her head. Artemis ignores that and looks for Zatanna’s size, ignoring the fact Zatanna’s moved away to another rack of dresses.

“I have an idea. If you try on this dress, I’ll try on that dress,” Zatanna says, and Artemis finds the right dress for her. The dress in Zatanna’s hands is green, not too long, it’s worth a shot.

“Alright, deal,” Artemis says, and Zatanna grins at her widely before she drags her to the dressing rooms. 

The dressing room stalls are right next to each other and Artemis listens to the rustle of fabric next door, the chatter of people talking about clothes, and finally looks at the dress. It’s not exactly what she expected, but she unzips it anyway. It wouldn't hurt to try it on.

* * *

 

“I’m in my dress, ready for reveal time? Zatanna asks. Artemis opens the door, sharply aware of her bare legs.

"You look great. You have to get that dress," Zatanna says immediately. The green is perfect, a few shades away from her costume.

"I like mine. I might buy it," Zatanna spins slightly, the skirt twirls with the movement.

"You should, it brings out your eyes," Artemis says and Zatanna glances at her reflection.

“You’re right, it does,” Zatanna tells her before she looks back to Artemis.

“Two more things. We need to find shoes to go with these dresses, and we need to find dates,” Zatanna says. Artemis bites her lip as Zatanna tucks hair behind her ear.

“Would you be my date for the Happy Harbor prom?” Zatanna asks and Artemis freezes.

“Like as friends or like as a date?” Artemis asks. 

“Either, whatever you’re comfortable with,” Zatanna says quickly, suddenly aware she might have misread a few things.

“I’ll be your date on one condition, you go with me to my prom,” Artemis suggests.

“As a date or as friends?”  Zatanna asks.

“Date,” Artemis answers. Zatanna gives her a big, real smile, it reaches her eyes and she looks so beautiful and happy in the moment that Artemis can’t help but tell her, even though she must know. Zatanna has to know how beautiful and smart and fun she is. Zatanna blushes. Artemis hears her phone ring and she slips into the dressing room to get it.

“Hey Barbara,” Artemis answers.

“Hey did you and Zee get your dresses or dates yet?” Barbara asks.

“Yeah. Well I mean we have dates, we’re about to buy our dresses,” Artemis says.

“Where’d you find dates? And can you two help me find a dress tomorrow?” Barbara asks.

“Actually, we found them in the same place. I’ll tell you about it later, I’m gonna ask Zee if she’s free tomorrow,” Artemis says. Zatanna nods yes, she is free, down for whatever Artemis has planned.

“Are you two going together?” Barbara asks innocently and there’s a few seconds of silence before Artemis speaks.

“How’d you know?” Artemis asks.

“You two have danced around each other so much I’m surprised you’re going to prom, let’s put it that way,” Barbara says and Artemis rolls her eyes.

“Okay, we’re totally talking about how you and Grayson haven’t done shit either later, and Zee and I need to buy our dresses, gotta go,” Artemis says. Barbara says goodbye. Artemis wonders if they’ve been that obvious all along.


	57. Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one is, "There is room for both of us."

“You coming?” Conner asks, the others are getting in the van. Zatanna looks to Artemis, indecision plain on her face.

“You should go,” Zatanna says, and Artemis shakes her head.

“You should come. There’s enough room for both of us,” Artemis says, eyes meeting Zatanna’s. There’s a reason they have a huge van for the Team, if they’re all going out to have fun, they should all go.

“Okay,” Zatanna says, she hasn’t really felt like being social or getting out lately, the anniversary of when she lost her father is coming up. Artemis reaches for her hand and squeezes it. Zatanna can’t help but smile as she does, Artemis always seems to know what to do to get her out of her head in the best way. Zatanna thinks of the last few Novembers without her dad and other times Artemis made sure she got out, made her smile and laugh. There’s a warm feeling in Zatanna’s chest as she thinks about it, it’s not the time to dissect her feelings that are getting a little confusing, they need to figure out if they’re going to the theme park with the others.

“You need fun. But if you don’t want to go, that’s cool. If you want left alone, I’ll do that,” Artemis says and Zatanna shakes her head. If Artemis is going, she wants to go. It’s better than being in the Cave alone and hanging out with Artemis is always fun. The choice is made and Zatanna looks to the van and then to Artemis.

“Let’s get in the van before M’gann drives off,” Zatanna says and Artemis laughs. 


	58. Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: "I’ll pick it up after work.”  
> Random drabble where they're roommates and Zee is in the League.

“Hey, I have to go to Paris with a few other Leaguers, I won’t be home for dinner,” Zatanna begins after a brief hello. Artemis takes that in as she walks to their kitchen. She should make coffee and be productive before she goes to the Cave.

“Cool, I’ll go out with the Team, and did you pick up your dry cleaning? You left yourself a note on the fridge,” Artemis tells her, looking at the fridge and the yellow sticky note.   
“I didn’t, they close at 6. I can grab it when I get back home. That might be tonight or tomorrow, not sure yet,” Zatanna says. Artemis measures coffee, messing with their coffee pot.

“I can grab it tonight,” Artemis tells her and Zatanna grins, even though her best friend can’t see it, miles away. 

“You’re the best,” Zatanna tells her, aware that she’s going to have to end the call soon. The meeting is going to start in a few minutes, judging by how many people she’s watched enter the room. The coffee pot starts to fill up, Artemis grabs a mug.

“I know,” Artemis replies and the smile stays on Zatanna’s face.

“And you’re so modest too,” Zatanna laughs.   
“You can’t see it, but I’m rolling my eyes,” Artemis says as she pours coffee but Zatanna can hear the smile in her voice.

“I’ve got to go, love you-bye!” Zatanna says, looking at the time.

“Love you too, bye!” Artemis says and hangs up. Maybe she’ll get her something from France before she comes back, Zatanna thinks as she follows Black Canary into the meeting room.


	59. Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: “You don’t have to say anything.”

Artemis stares at Zatanna as she presses the handkerchief to her lips. It’s lucky Zatanna always has one, Artemis would have laughed it was one of the stage ones-too long to get out in time. Blood is spreading through the yellow of the fabric but Artemis isn’t worried. It’s not going to hit the gleaming wood floor or the detailed rug of the library, and she’s pretty sure she just needs stitches. If Zatanna can’t fix it with magic, they can go to a hospital and get it fixed. Maybe she’ll have a cool scar.

“You don’t have to say anything. I can fix this,” Zatanna promises, and if Artemis wishes she could smile at her. The thought of doing that hurts her face and Artemis exhales through her nose. The pain is enough to be distracting and she tries to focus on Zatanna, looking at her with those pretty blue eyes. Zatanna says the words quickly and the pain disappears. Artemis brushes the handkerchief over her mouth and hopes that she doesn’t look like she belongs in a slasher movie. Zatanna’s hand brushes her and she takes the fabric away.

“Your lips are fine. Sorry that glass fell on you,” Zatanna apologizes, thumb brushing under her bottom lip. It’s hard to think. The delicate piece of twisted glass that fell from a high shelf is still in glittering shards on the floor, she can fix it later. 

“I should go clean up, I’ll be right back,” Artemis excuses and in less than a minute, she sees that it’s not that bad. The blood’s not dry so it’s easier to get off than she thought, and after a minute she walks back to the library.

“Are your lips okay? Do they feel normal and everything? I usually don’t have much experience in healing other people,” Zatanna admits and Artemis nods.

“I’m just happy I didn’t have to get stitches, they’re perfectly fine,” Artemis says, aware of how Zatanna’s staring at her. She’s just making sure she’s okay, Artemis tells herself. Zatanna wouldn’t stare at her lips for any other reason, after all.

“Me too,” Zatanna grins and Artemis grins back.


	60. Happy Birthday!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNKELLES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUNKELLES I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> the prompt for this chapter is: "Happy birthday."

Zatanna sighs as she unlocks her door. No one remembered her birthday this year, not even Artemis. No one sent her texts wishing her a happy birthday, no one even sent presents in the mail. Maybe she’ll just order takeout and have a quiet night.

“Surprise!” A few voices shout and she turns on her light. Her hands are raised and she’s ready for a fight-but it’s her friends. Artemis, Dick, Barbara, Raquel, and M’gann jump out with smiles on their faces. The kitchen island is packed with food and her coffee table is covered in presents. The first face she sees is Artemis’s-grinning back at her. She can’t help but smile back. Zatanna doesn’t mention that she thought they all forgot-if they had she wouldn’t have blamed them-they’re all busy with school and work.

“Are you surprised?” Dick asks and she raises an eyebrow.

“Considering I thought you were all on missions-yes,” Zatanna tells him.

“Cake or presents first?” Raquel asks.

“Cake, there’s enough food to feed an army here and I haven’t had dinner,” Zatanna says. This was a good surprise, and she should have known that something was up. Artemis has _always_ celebrated her birthday, she was the first to tell her happy birthday after she lost her dad-she kept track. It was almost a hollow day-her first birthday without her dad-that year was a lot of first times he wasn’t there. Artemis made her go out with her and eat cake and after that, she kept that up. Artemis probably told M’gann and Conner-and they celebrated with her along with Artemis and the rest of the Team until she moved out.

“We made all your favorites,” M’gann tells her and Zatanna’s stomach growls looking at the massive spread.

“You all better help me eat this, I don’t think I have enough room in my fridge for all of this,” Zatanna warns and Barbara rolls her eyes as she hands Zatanna a plate.

They’re all spread out in her living room, Artemis sits next to her and Zatanna waits for her to say something.

“I didn’t know if you wanted to just have one on one plans with me this year or if you wanted a little celebration-but I do have plans for just us as a birthday present,” Artemis tells her and Zatanna raises an eyebrow.

“What’s the present?” Zatanna asks and Artemis raises an eyebrow to that.

“If I tell you, it’s not a surprise, are you free Saturday?” Artemis asks and Zatanna nods.

“Unless the League needs me, why?” Zatanna inquires and Artemis shuts down any questions about the plan.

“Time for cake!” M’gann announces a few minutes later. There are physical presents, thoughtful and perfect-but she can’t help but wonder what Artemis has planned.

* * *

 

 _It’s Saturday, are you going to tell me now?_ Zatanna sends the text and waits.

 _Nope. I’ll pick you up in 5, dress for rain._ The text is short and cryptic and Zatanna shakes her head, wondering what the hell her best friend is up to. Artemis grins widely when she shows up a few minutes later, but other than small talk, she’s quiet as she drives them to the closest zeta tube.

“Where are we going?” Zatanna presses.

“London, we’re going to meet someone,” Artemis answers before she disappears. Zatanna follows her and they walk a few blocks in the rain. Artemis knows where she’s going without looking at her phone, knows where to go without even hesitating. It makes Zatanna want to pause and ask her what the hell is actually going on-something feels urgent about this though-so she ignores it.

They go down another street and Artemis stops at a front door, knocking twice. A man opens it and smiles when he sees Artemis. He’s attractive, with curly hair, glasses and a smile that reaches his eyes.

“Hello,” he says  and Zatanna looks at him.

“This is Alexander,” Artemis introduces him and he shakes his head.

“Please, it’s just Alex,” he says and Zatanna’s eyes flicker between the pair of them.

“Is _he_ upstairs?”Artemis asks pointedly and Alex nods.

“What’s going on?” Zatanna asks as Alex shuts the door. She doesn’t focus on his flat, she looks Artemis in the eyes and waits.

“Alex has magic-like you do, and-” Artemis begins.

“And I made an agreement. Today, I become Doctor Fate. I made this choice a few months ago and he’s been training me for the last month to take over,” he finishes. Zatanna shakes her head, looking at them both.

“You _want_ this?” Zatanna asks him, looking at him carefully.

“I do. I know what it’ll be like and I want this. It feels like I was born to be Doctor Fate,” Alex answers truthfully.

“And you’re just going to let him do this?” Zatanna asks, looking at Artemis.

“I ran into him on a mission. He approached _me._ He wanted this before I ever met him,” Artemis says. It’s almost too much and Zatanna pinches her arm, hard.

“Come on, let’s go do this,” Alex insists, and they follow him upstairs into a small, empty room. Doctor Fate’s standing in the corner and Zatanna lets herself stare at him for the first time in a long time. Alex gives his word, and the helmet leaves her father’s head for the first time in six years. Six birthdays he missed, six long years without a parent, and she has to blink tears away as he immediately wraps her in a hug.

“Zatanna,” her father says, and he says it the way only he does. She couldn’t move into Shadowcrest, couldn’t live there without him, couldn’t live with that visible of a reminder.

“I’m so sorry, I should have never put the helmet on,” she apologizes through the tears and he shakes his head. Alex left a few minutes ago, and when Zatanna manages to break the hug, she looks at Artemis. Her eyes are shiny and she almost tackles Artemis in a hug.

“Happy birthday, here’s your real present,” Artemis tries to joke.

“You’re the best,” Zatanna cries into her shoulder and Artemis just hugs her for another minute. She’s not sure if Zatanna and her dad want her around for their reunion, but she’s glad it all worked out. Artemis knows she can’t top this present for the rest of her life, and she’s okay with that.


End file.
